Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Kageyama ya esta cansado de la actitud de Yamaguchi, lo hará entrar en razón quiera o no pero... ¿Quien es el para entrometerse? Yamaguchi cambia, Tsukishima se arrepiente, Hinata esta celoso y todo el equipo se da cuenta. ¿Como se solucionara? Kageyama/Hinata Tsukishima/Yamaguchi (Mi primer fic, denme una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

Bien a decir verdad este es el primer fic que publico aquí en Fanfiction, así que me siento un poco nerviosa. Pero de todas maneras espero que les guste.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Haikyuu! No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.

**Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas.**

Era un entrenamiento muy duro para Kageyama y los demás, estaban dando el máximo en cada movimiento que hacían; con el sofocante cansancio y adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, pero siempre con ese timbre en el oído provocado por esa voz.

"Tsukki"

"Tsukki"

Si bien, no tenía nada en contra de Yamaguchi, al contrario, le parecía algo agradable y le sonreía cuando Tsukishima no veía; pero eso era demasiado. Desde qué conoció a ese par, Yamaguchi siempre estaba detrás del Rubio como si le quedarán 3 días de vida; al principio pensó que era una amistad muy fuerte, pero la actitud que mantenía Tsukishima con respecto a su amigo decía lo contrario.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, Yamaguchi adulaba el bloqueo de su amigo mientras el otro con mirada que no clamaba algo más que irritación le comentaba un fiero "Cállate, Yamaguchi".

Kageyama se preguntaba seguido si ese chico de pecas acaso tenía una pizca de dignidad o autoestima en si mismo; algo que la mayoría del tiempo terminaba en un "Claro que no". Sentía lástima, lástima por el no literalmente pequeño Yamaguchi, de que no viera lo mal que lo trataba Tsukishima, de lo insignificante que a de ser para él; y Kageyama iba a acabar con eso, de una maldita vez.

Espero a que el entrenamiento terminara y todos se cambiarán para regresar a sus respectivos hogares, espero fuera a que salieran sus dos objetivos y cuando lo hicieron, ya sabía que diría.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Pregunto cortes mente, aunque con el ceño fruncido como era habitual.

"Oh! ¿A que se debe este honor?" Respondió Tsukishima con sorna, sonriendo con arrogancia, mientras Yamaguchi sonreía.

"No hablaba contigo" ambos chicos se quedaron callados, se miraron entre sí y después Yamaguchi trago grueso, para devolver su mirada a Kageyama.

"¿Y bien?... Yamaguchi" el ex rey pudo notar como el de pecas temblaba un poco, ¿porqué el y Hinata se ponían tan nerviosos cuando les hablaba? ¿Qué piensan que les haría? Dejo de pensar en ello y se dispuso a esperar la respuesta del otro.

"C-Claro... Su-supongo" tartamudeo con la mirada baja, Tsukishima les asesinaba con la mirada, a Kageyama por el simple hecho de ser el y a Yamaguchi por su nerviosismo, se las pagaría cuando volviera.

Ambos, Kageyama y Yamaguchi se alejaron de Tsukishima que se adelantó para irse a su hogar de manera lenta, para que Yamaguchi lo alcanzara cuando terminara de hablar con el rey.

"¿Para que querías hablarme?" Pregunto de manera directa Yamaguchi.

"¿Que acaso eres un perro?" Kageyama fue directo al punto. Yamaguchi se sorprendió y retrocedió, ofendido.

"¿De que hablas?" Menciono ya con el ceño fruncido.

"De tu actitud masoquista" le miraba directamente a los ojos, con los suyos duros e intimidantes. Yamaguchi solo podía mostrar confusión en su mirada.

"No sé de que..."

"¿Acaso no lo vez?, lo patético que eres para él... ¿Qué acaso no tienes dignidad? Yamaguchi... ¿Tanto te gusta que Tsukishima te pisotee?" El de pecas se quedo helado, Tsukki no creía que fuera patético, Tsukki no lo pisoteaba... Tsukki... Sería incapaz.

"Tsukki no..."

"¡Ahí esta se nuevo!... ¡Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki! ¡Siempre trata de él, pero tú no te das cuanta que no le interesas en lo absoluto! ¡LE DAS LÁSTIMA, YAMAGUCHI!" Exploto ante la inocencia del otro, sinceramente no sabía por que lo hacia, sentido común, lástima o simplemente no le gustaba la actitud tanto de Yamaguchi como de Tsukishima.

Por otro lado Yamaguchi trataba de no llorar, le dolía que le dijera todo eso y más si se lo decía de esa manera. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos demasiado fuerte y Kageyama parecía molesto con el, podría cuestionar se porque le decía eso, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo; lo más obvio sería que le pareciera irritante y patético.

"Y-yo... Lo se" Kageyama abrió los ojos en sobremanera, el otro tenía la cabeza baja y se secaba los ojos con las mangas del uniforme.

"¿Que?"

"Lo se Kageyama... Sé que Tsukki... Probablemente no sienta lo mismo que yo pero... Lo quiero" rompió completamente en llanto en ese momento y Tobio no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

"No me mal intérpretes... Pero lo quiero... Amo demasiado a Tsukki... Lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo; aún que él no lo sienta... Lo quiero Kageyama... Y duele" Yamaguchi se aferro a Kageyama y el otro dejo que lo hiciera, que llorara hasta que no pudiera más. Ese día Yamaguchi no regreso con Tsukishima, ese día en ese momento algo se rompió, en Kageyama... En Yamaguchi y en el pequeño Hinata que vio todo.

**Bien aquí acaba el primer capitulo, si les gusto me encantaría saberlo; también si tienen otra sugerencia o piensan que no maneje bien las personalidades, llevo poco tiempo viendo Haikyuu así que esta bien. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer. **

**Los review son bienvenidos** ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews y su apoyo para el fic, sinceramente no pensé que al primer capitulo me hicieran caso pero que bueno que les gusto. Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, algo corto a decir verdad; pero prometo que el tercero será más largo sin más… Espero que lo disfruten. :D

**Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas.**

No podía quitar la imagen de su cabeza, una y otra vez, flotando a su antojo como si tuviera vida propia. No había escuchado casi nada de lo que habían estado discutiendo pero unas pocas palabras lograron que entendiera la situación.

"¡Siempre trata de él!" Kageyama estaba celoso, esa era la conclusión más razonable a la que había llegado.

Si bien, no conocía mucho a Kageyama, pero nunca pensó que el "rey" podría enamorarse de Yamaguchi. Recordó la escena insertando las palabras de Kageyama con él. Yamaguchi aferrando se a él, cual niño pequeño asustado; Kageyama recitando esas palabras, tratando de reconfortar lo.

"Amor" susurro Hinata.

"Amor"

"Oni-chan… ¿te pasa algo?" interrumpió sus pensamientos su pequeña hermanita.

"¡Natsu! ¡Fuera de aquí, quiero estar solo!" le grito tapándose la cara con la almohada.

"Pero has estado aquí desde que llegaste, no porque estés triste tienes que entristecer a los demás" reclamo la pequeña con un pequeño puchero. Hinata reacciono… Tal vez Kageyama quisiera a Yamaguchi, tal vez Yamaguchi quisiera a Kageyama o a Tsukishima… Pero el estaría ahí para ambos, como un amigo; como siempre ha querido estar, como un equipo.

Por otro lado Tsukishima ya había llegado a su casa, pensando en de que podrían estar hablando Yamaguchi y el Rey. Retiro el pensamiento de su cabeza, no tenía caso pensarlo ya que lo más probable sería que Yamaguchi lo llamara dentro de poco para explicarle todo.

Pensó en como seria su vida sin Yamaguchi, sin tantos halagos, sin tanta atención de parte del más bajo. A decir verdad nunca se pregunto porque Yamaguchi le admiraba tanto.

Desde qué lo había conocido de niños siempre fue así, diciéndole todo como si a él realmente le importara, tan alegre y siempre detrás de él, siempre fiel, siempre un obstáculo.

"Un perro... Un sirviente... Un esclavo, no un amigo" siempre había pensado en eso, cada que Yamaguchi le defendía, que le hacia un favor, le pasara la tarea, ayudarle a entrenar o incluso cocinar le. Yamaguchi era más como un esclavo que como un amigo y Tsukishima lo trataba como tal.

Kageyama estaba agotado, tanto física como psicológicamente, el duro entrenamiento combinado con el amargo sabor de boca que le dejo Yamaguchi con su llanto, no literalmente claro esta, le habían dejado completamente quebrado. No quería recordarlo, no quería sentirse culpable por haberlo hecho llorar, aunque viéndolo desde otra manera, el único que había estado equivocado era Yamaguchi y Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima" ese tipo le desesperaba, le causaba que la bilis le subiera a la boca y que quisiera golpearlo; alguien como él no merecía a Yamaguchi. Alguien con esos sentimientos debería estar prohibido, algo tan puro y hermoso como los sentimientos de Yamagucho deberían estar guardados en una pequeña caja de cristal, escondidos de la crueldad de la gente... Escondidos de Tsukishima.

Después de que se fue a su casa, después de haber llorado en el hombro de Kageyama, se sentía tranquilo y calmado como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso.

Pensó en llamar a Tsukki...

"Estoy cayendo... Y Tsukki es mi abismo... No quiero caer" Esa noche, ya no pensó más en Tsukki.

Y en la casa del Capitán, se encontraba Sugawara con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Quieres té?" Pregunto Daichi amablemente dándole una tierna sonrisa. Sugawara salió de su pequeño trance.

"A-ah... Si"

"¿Pasa algo? Pareces preocupado" menciono sentándose en el sofá junto a él pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Sugawara suspiro con pesadez.

"Son los de primer año... Los noto algo... Ah no lo se, no sabría explicarlo" menciono frustrado dirigiendo su mirada a su compañero. Daichi acaricio su mejilla lentamente, como pensando algo detenidamente.

"Tranquilo, estarán bien. Es sólo que tu instinto maternal te traiciona de nuevo." Le beso la frente con ternura a lo que Sugawara sonrió.

"Tal vez... Gracias Daichi, además si algo llegara a pasar entre ellos... Me ayudarías ¿verdad?" El capitán pareció confundido.

"¿A que?" El otro simplemente se acurruco y cerró sus ojos.

"Lo sabrás cuando te lo diga tu instinto paternal."

**Estuvo algo empalagoso y todo… pero quería dar a entender lo bonito de las cosas como es el amor y los sentimientos. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el siguiente capitulo. Se aceptan reviews. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas(os) que tienen la consideración de leer mi fic, les agradezco sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos; es muy lindo recibirlos y enterarme que les gusta :3 Lamento haberme tardado con la conti, pero últimamente estoy ocupada con trabajos y exámenes pero… este fic es mas largo que los anteriores :DD solo para ustedes. Disfrútenlo :DD

**Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas.**

Tsukishima despertó, sintió que algo andaba mal.

"Mi teléfono" susurro con voz ronca, busco sus gafas en el pequeño mueble que tenía a un lado de su cama para después tomar su celular que también estaba ahí. Nada... Ninguna llamada para darle los buenos días; Yamaguchi acostumbraba a hacerlo desde que habían intercambiado teléfonos. Vio la hora, restándole importancia al hecho de que Yamaguchi no le mando un mensaje; siempre los mandaba lo suficientemente temprano para que Tsukishima pudiera despertar, asearse, desayunar y salir para ver a Yamaguchi esperándolo fuera de su casa con un "Buenos días, Tsukki"; la luz de su teléfono indicaba "7:30"... El entraba a clases a las 7...

El recorrido a la preparatoria era el mismo de siempre y Hinata iba de buen humor, montado en su bicicleta tarareando alguna canción. Pronto llego al punto del camino donde siempre encontraba a Kageyama, pero esta vez no estaba solo, Yamaguchi lo acompañaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"No celos, Shoyo... No celos" pensó con una sonrisa forzada, al verlos pudo notar como Yamaguchi hablaba y Kageyama reía un poco, disimuladamente.

"¡NADA DE CELOS, SHOYO!" Se grito interiormente con una sonrisa en el rostro; Kageyama y Yamaguchi llegaron a su lado.

"Buenos días, Kageyama, Yamaguchi." Susurro pedaleando para avanzar un poco. Kageyama no contesto sólo desvió la mirada.

"Buenos días, Hinata" menciono el de pecas con una sonrisa sincera. Hinata se sintió mal al haberse puesto celoso.

Los tres chicos llegaron a la preparatoria a tiempo, Hinata fue a dejar su bicicleta y vio como los otros dos se iban alejando.

"Como te odio... Kageyama" susurro con un mohín en su rostro.

En el salón de clases de Yamaguchi, todos estaban trabajando y tomando notas de clase; todo resultaba normal, incluso para Yamaguchi que pensó que se le había olvidado algo.

"Siento la demora" se escucho desde la puerta, dirigieron su mirada al lugar y se encontraron con un Tsukishima serio como de costumbre, pero con las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada y el uniforme desarreglado.

"¡OLVIDE DESPERTAR A TSUKKI!" Se grito mentalmente Yamaguchi con temor. Hasta qué un recuerdo llego a su mente.

"Tsukki... Alejarse de Tsukki... Es malo para mi" se repitió y volvió su mirada al pizarrón.

"Señor Tsukishima... Se le fue el despertador" la clase completa río ante el comentario del profesor.

"Algo así" ante la seriedad del chico la clase guardo silencio, esperando a que el Rubio se sentará. A un lado de Yamaguchi. Cuando se sentó, la clase prosiguió.

"¿Porque no me despertaste?" Yamaguchi palideció.

"Me quede dormido" respondió rápidamente. Tsukishima le miro fijamente, el de pecas trato de no voltear.

"Como sea... Pásame las notas" dijo y extendió su mano sin mirarle; Yamaguchi realmente pensó en darle la libreta pero...

"No, las estoy utilizando" algo andaba mal.

En el almuerzo Sugawara estaba inquieto, más que de costumbre; como si presintiera que algo malo fuera a ocurrir.

"Por favor cálmate" repitió Daichi por tercera vez en lo que llevaban del almuerzo, aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que su compañero estuviera de esa manera.

"No puedo... Algo anda mal, sé que tiene que ver con Kageyama y Hinata"

"Siempre tiene que ver con Kageyama y Hinata" repitió el capitán bebiendo de su soda, Sugawara sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

"Que te dice tu instinto?" Pregunto alegre esperando una respuesta de parte del padre del equipo.

"Que te preocupas demasiado" le acaricio el cabello con ternura y miro sus ojos por varios segundos. Mientras Sugawara se sonrojaba.

"Es en serio" le reclamo y Daichi suspiro.

"Que sensei no se aparecerán en el entrenamiento porque irá a comprar cosas y hacer "cosas" con el encargado de la tienda" Sugawara se sonrojó ante el comentario.

"DAICHI!"

"Tu preguntaste..."

El entrenamiento empezó completamente normal, Tanaka gritaba con entusiasmo mientras Hinata le hacia de coro. Sugawara practicaba con Daichi pero, Yamaguchi entrenaba con Kageyama. Y Tsukishima... Él estaba entrenando.

El rubio no quiso pensar en nada durante el entrenamiento, nada de Yamaguchi, nada de el rey; hasta que se detuvo y extendió un brazo... 5 segundos y nada.

"Yamaguchi... ¡Yamaguchi!" grito pero Yamaguchi no estaba para darle una botella de agua, una toalla y un "bien hecho, Tsukki". Sin embargo, el de pecas si le escucho gritar.

"¿Pasa algo, Tsukishima-san?" Ningún "Tsukki"... Un tono neutro y con honoríficos fue lo necesario para provocar que todo el equipo dirigiera una mirada incrédula hacia el par. Sugawara frunció el ceño, pero más con tristeza que con enfado y Daichi se quedo perplejo. Que decir de Tsukishima, su "amigo" de la infancia, el chico con el que hacia todo o bueno que hacia todo su trabajo; le estaba tratando como a uno más, como si apenas se conocieran y a pesar de todo le dolió. Sintió esa incomodidad en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta y una pesadez en su cuerpo; no quería reflejar todo lo que le dolía el trato del de pecas pero... ¿Como comportarse ante la situación?

Sintió sus ojos arder, no quería llorar, el menos que nadie quería llorar pero... Era Yamaguchi.

"Mi Yamaguchi" pensó, pero fue demasiado tarde. La línea entre la "amistad" y la indiferencia, se había roto. Y a Yamaguchi, parecía no importarle.

Hinata se sentía horrible al volver a casa; había visto como Tsukishima, de la vergüenza y la pena del momento con Yamaguchi, se había ido corriendo sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Al principio pensó que Yamaguchi fue muy cruel y después recordó que se trataba de Tsukishima, el de lentes le había tratado mal y a Yamaguchi nunca le importo, hasta que llego Kageyama.

"Estúpido Kageyama…" susurro con un puchero, aun sabiendo que Kageyama estaba a su lado.

"EH? Que dijiste imbécil?" le grito tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo demasiado a él.

"Estúpido… Kageyama" susurro levemente, tan cerca de Kageyama que su aliento choco con sus labios. Tantas veces habían estado en esa situación, pero ahora era diferente. Tobio le miro a los ojos, no quería gritarle; no tenia ganas, solo quería verlo… ver sus ojos.

"Kageyama" volvió a susurrar Hinata, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mas alto. Tobio no se resistió, bajo a Hinata lentamente.

"Hinata" pasó sus manos ala cintura del más bajo y lo acerco más a él. Hinata se fue acercando un poco mas, de forma lenta y Kageyama también. No sabían que estaban haciendo, pero lo querían más que a nada.

"Tobio" susurro tentando a su compañero, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Shoyo" mientras mas se acercaba a Hinata, mas sentía que no podría separarse. La mirada entrecerrada del chico instintivamente le hizo hacerlo también, cuando los ojos de Hinata estuvieron completamente cerrados decidió dar el primer paso. El pequeño roce de sus labios les hizo temblar, estaban tan cerca, casi se estaban besando y ninguno sabia porque; pero se ocuparían de eso mas tarde. Kageyama estaba a punto de cerrar la distancia y por fin sellar sus labios. Solo unos milímetros mas…

"HINATA! KAGEYAMA!" solo unos milímetros quedaban, pero ahora había un metro. Ambos se habían asustado y separado en un instante, para que Tanaka no los viera, cuando fijaron mejor su vista también estaban Sugawara y Daichi.

"HEY QUE LES PARECE SI VAMOS A COMER ALGO?" grito Tanaka con mucha energía. Mientras Daichi sonreía y Suga parecía molesto o cansado.

"A-ah… si!" grito Hinata corriendo hacia Tanaka. Kageyama suspiro con pesadez "Estupido Tanaka-sempai… algún día será" , para después seguirles.

"Acabamos de arruinar un perfecto momento" le susurro Sugawara a Daichi, el capitán no pareció comprender la situación del todo.

"¿Que momento?" La madre del equipo suspiro, no es he Daichi fuera idiota solo que no se enfocaba realmente en lo que pasaba a su alrededor; o tal vez se daría cuanta pero no se quisiera entromete.

"A este paso terminare saliendo con Takana" pensó para después mirar a su compañero que gritaba como loco y hacia estupideces por doquier.

"Me retracto, terminare sólo".

Yamaguchi estaba triste... Triste por Tsukki, por el y por su amistad. Sabía que después de haberle llamado "Tsukishima-san" su conexión se habría roto por completo.

"Tsukki..." Quería llorar, desahogarse pero... No podía, se sentía horrible; como una mala persona, debía llorar por Tsukki era normal hacerlo pero no podía.

"Se esta rompiendo"

Tsukishima estaba en su habitación, sólo, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera; ya que, Yamaguchi siempre estaba a su lado, tanto que se olvidaba de que estaba ahí. Pero ahora todo acababa.

"Yamaguchi... Yamaguchi..." Repetía una y otra vez, como si el solo hecho de decir su nombre fuera a aparecer. Tocaron la puerta... Conocía ese ritmo, nadie tocaba a su puerta de esa manera más que...

"YAMAGUCHI!" Grito, abrió la puerta y abrazo a la persona que estaba frente a el, sin ver quien era. Demasiado bajo...

"Hi-Hi-Hinata!" Grito cuando noto que no era Yamaguchi, SU Yamaguchi. Hinata estaba al borde de las carcajadas mientras Tsukishima estaba completamente rojo.

"Te gusta" dijo en un hilito de voz, para no reírse.

"Cállate"

"Te gusta"

"Cierra la boca"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" estallo en risas el más bajo.

"CÁLLATE" ahora que Hinata ya lo sabía... Era tiempo del cambio.

**Aquí termina, espero que les haya gustado, tal vez ponga mas parejas; si les parece buena o mala idea háganmelo saber :3 hasta pronto… ¿reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo se lo que están pensando… bueno no, pero tenia que intentarlo. Hola a todos, por fin traigo al capitulo 4 de mi fic y es que tuve problemas en continuarlo… las ideas no llegaban, era un mal momento la verdad; pero gracias a varios fics que me leí pude continuar. Quería agradecerles por sus reviews que créanme me han hecho sonreir mucho cada vez que los veo, a veces los releo para ponerme feliz. Sin más aquí el fic:

**Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas. **

Ahora Hinata sabía algo que ni siquiera él sabía que sentía, estaba rojo y humillando, con la mirada baja; era una vergüenza.

"Y cuando te diste cuenta que te gustaba?" Pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo a lo que Tsukishima se alarmo.

"N-no me gusta" replico tratando de no ver a los ojos a su compañero, Hinata no era tonto... Al menos no tanto como Tsukishima pensaba.

"¡Oh claro! No te gusta, por supuesto que no. Kageyama estará muy feliz de escucharlo, después de todo el..." Todavía no llegaba a la parte interesante de su historia improvisada cuando Tsukishima ya había golpeado la mesita en donde estaban con fuerza.

"No se menciona a ese bastardo de rey en mi casa" su semblante era frío, Hinata tembló del susto, nunca había visto a Tsukishima de esa manera; le daba cierta ternura, ya que al parecer SI le importaba Yamaguchi y no como el de pecas pensaba.

"L-lo siento... De cualquier manera, ¿cuando se lo dirás?" Pregunto comiendo una galleta que había traído el hermano de Tsukishima, que por cierto se preguntaba y le preguntaba a su hermano ¿Dónde estaba Yama-chan?

"¿El que? ¿A quien?" Pregunto bebiendo tranquilamente su té. Hinata pareció confundido.

"A Yamaguchi, que te gusta" el Rubio de lentes escupió todo el té, alarmado y rojo.

"¿¡D-de q-que ha-hablas!?" Estaba nervioso y trataba de ocultar lo, pero su voz no salía, su cara se ponía roja al pensar en su amigo, algo estaba cambiando en el.

"...No te preocupes, ¡Yo te ayudare!" Sentencio, pero no todo saldrá bien, ¿o si?

Las mañanas le recordaban demasiado a Hinata y ahora las tardes también lo hacían. Estuvo a punto de tocar con sus labios los del contrario, apunto de estar en la gloria, pero no lo logro. Tenía que encontrar una manera de intentarlo de nuevo, sólo una vez más; solo para probar sus labios tersos. Se dio cuenta que lo único en lo que pensaba era en Hinata y trato de borrarlo de su mente, pero era inevitable, el momento se repetía de manera instantánea.

"Te paso algo bueno ¿cierto?" Menciono Yamaguchi a su lado, aún que no lo admitiera en voz alta, Kageyama ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Yamaguchi, le gustaba que caminaran juntos ya que le hacia reír y le contaba cosas, a veces le explicaba temas que él no llegaba a comprender o cosas por el estilo; así que, tener a Yamaguchi era como tener un hermanito, inquieto y adorable o eso era lo que pensaba Kageyama.

"Tal vez lo clasificaría con un 8" menciono con indiferencia, Yamaguchi rió.

"Hinata ¿verdad?" Kageyama enrojeció al instante mientras el de pecas volvía a reír.

"Dime que no se nota y que sólo adivinaste" rogó por que así fuera ya que si los demás se daban cuenta sería un gran problema y más con Suga-san.

"¡Adivine!... La H de Hinata es la letra número 8 en el alfabeto; eres predecible" Kageyama se sorprendió tanto por la deducción como por la astucia de su compañero, no menciono comentario al respecto ya que siendo como era no lo creía necesario.

Caminaron un rato, hablando de cualquier trivialidad pero en ese momento una duda invadió a Kageyama, una duda que tenía que aclarar.

"Yamaguchi..." Dijo con una mirada sería, el chico le sonrió pero supo que era algo bastante importante; se detuvieron un momento.

"Sobre Tsukishima..." Estuvo a punto de decir, quería sacar la duda, la última vez lo había visto muy triste y desganado... No quería volver a verlo de esa manera.

"No importa... Tsukishima-san es importante para mi, aún después de todo lo que paso... Aunque el me odie por tratarlo de la manera en que lo hago... Pero esta bien, mientras pueda seguir viéndolo supongo que esta bien" sus ojos estaban cristalinos, quería llorar; quería llorar porque quería a Tsuki y le dolía quererlo de esa manera. Tan desesperado estaba por el amor del rubio que se le olvidó lo más importante, el mismo.

Kageyama supo que había hablado lo suficiente, si Yamaguchi estaba bien con todo lo que pasaba, él también estaba igual.

Hinata había comenzado a almorzar con Kageyama desde hacia algún tiempo, pero considerando la situación prefirió hacerlo con nada más y nada menos que con Tsukishima; a lo que el Rubio se negó varias veces, pero no fue suficiente para el pequeño Shoyo.

"Vamos Kageyama! No te molestes, sólo están hablando" trataba de calmarlo su más reciente amigo.

"Hablando... Hablando... ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTÁN HABLANDO!" grito evidentemente molesto, asustando en el proceso a Yamaguchi que retrocedió unos centímetros. Kageyama se serenó por un instante, Hinata no era nada suyo como para que se pusiera de esa manera, no era su novio o algo por el estilo, y la vez que iban a besarse no significaba nada... O al menos no para Hinata.

"Oye Yamaguchi..." Su tono era extraño y su mirada estaba baja, el de pecas comenzaba a preocuparse.

"¿Que pasa?"

"¿Que significa un beso?" Yamaguchi casi escupe el jugo que se estaba tomando en ese instante y trato de calmarse.

"¿P-por qu-que pre-preguntas?" Sus mejillas estaban rojas, no entendía el porqué de la pregunta tan repentina de su amigo.

"Solo quería saberlo" como estaba más tranquilo, Yamaguchi no vio nada de malo el contestarle.

"Supongo que... Significa diferente para quien lo das y con que sentido" pensó un momento y escucho un suspiro proveniente de Kageyama.

"Ya veo... Entonces no esta mal que yo..." Todo paso tan rápido y lento a la vez, Kageyama no había terminado su frase cuando se levantó un poco, se apoyó en la mesa con una sola mano y acercó su rostro al de Yamaguchi, él no se movió ni un milímetro; no supo si fue por asombro pero no lo hizo, los labios de Kageyama rozaron con los suyos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero seguía inmóvil; cuando sus labios por fin se unieron no supo que hacer y así se quedo, quieto y casi sin respirar.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba con Tsukishima no muy lejos e instantes antes de que Kageyama besara a Yamaguchi estaban hablando de esos dos.

"Pídele disculpas y sean amigos de nuevo" le repetía una y otra vez Hinata, había pensado en esa posibilidad pero su orgullo era más grande que su arrepentimiento.

"¿Por qué él no se disculpa conmigo?" Hinata le fulmino con la mirada, Tsukishima ni se inmuto.

"Él no te ha hecho nada mientras tu lo tratas como perro" Tsukishima dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Kageyama y Yamaguchi, el último estaba sonrojado; eso le molesto bastante.

"Entonces que bueno que se fue" le replico mientras seguía comiendo. Hinata no quería pelear, no con Tsukishima que parecía un titán pero cuando iba a hacerlo vio algo, que le molesto y puso triste al mismo tiempo.

"Tsukishima" el nombrado le dirigió una mirada y vio el aura asesina y depresiva que le rodeaba.

"¿Que?" Pregunto sin más.

"Allá" apunto en dirección donde se encontraban Kageyama y Yamaguchi... Besándose...

Sugawara y Daichi iban tomados de la mano, cosa que nunca hacían en la escuela, pero ese día estaban de buen humor. Se dirigían a un lugar un tanto privado, para comer su almuerzo y para que el capitán estuviera de buenas con el cariño de la mama del grupo. Hasta qué algo capto su atención, un beso, dos auras malignas y un ambiente extraño.

"YO LO MATO" ese fue un pensamiento compartido entre Hinata Shoyo, Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi y Sawamura Daichi.

**Espero que nadie quiera matarme por esto… yo quería matarme cuando lo escribi pero, todo tiene una razón y las verán en el siguiente capitulo. Y sobre las demás parejas, a decir verdad quiero integrar a Asahi/Nishinoya, Kuro/Kenma, Iwaizumi/Oikawa Kindaichi/Kunimi … en fin una lista un tanto grande pero díganme si les apetece otra parejita involucrada ya que como dije no se si incluiré las que puse anterior mente, bueno gracias por leer y hasta pronto… ¿reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 de este fic mio, la verdad me esforcé para hacerlo mas largo, mi cabeza exploto para ver como iba a solucionar el tema del beso ya que todo el mundo quiere matar a Kageyama por besar a Yamaguchi, no los culpo yo también lo quería. Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que mandaron reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, de hecho cuando no sabia que escribir, leía los reviews y me decía "me esforzare por ellos". Bueno sin más… el fic:

**Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas.**

"Suave... Húmedo... Su lengua..." Pensaba Yamaguchi, no podía reaccionar ante el beso, no tenía idea de como hacerlo; la lengua de Kageyama le acariciaba los labios a diestra y siniestra como si fuera un experto. Quería separarse, no porque Kageyama besara mal -al contrario, le hacia sentir bien- solamente que quería que ese beso se lo diera cierto rubio; que por cierto...

"¡VIENE PARA ACÁ!" Se grito interiormente aunque su mirada no reflejaba alarma, era una combinación de éxtasis y tranquilidad, sus mejillas eran escarlata y sus ojos brillantes, Kageyama mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero los sentía atentos como si supiera que algo fuera a pasar.

Tsukishima llego de improviso y separo al rey del chico de pecas, dejando al descubierto un pequeño hilito de saliva que unía ambas bocas. Hinata estaba sonrojado pero molesto y Tsukishima solo podía expresar ira contenida.

"T-Tsukki..." Susurro con los ojos entrecerrados, el sonrojo invadiendo su rostro y la respiración agitada; Tsukishima se sonrojó de golpe al ver la cara de su amigo y soltó al rey. Mientras Suga se acercaba a paso rápido seguido por Daichi.

"¡¿Qué es lo que...?!" trato de preguntar Daichi pero la escena resultaba de lo más confusa, Yamaguchi en shock, Tsukishima sonrojado, Hinata casi llorando y Kageyama casi tirado en el suelo; guardo la calma gracias a Sugawara que tenía una mano sobre su hombro y le sonreía.

"Vamos a separarlos..." Y así, llamando a Asahi y Nishinoya; cada uno de los senpais se llevo a un respectivo chico de primer año.

Hinata estaba completamente decaído, eso se podía notar y como buen senpai que era Nishinoya, decidió y quiso ayudarlo.

"Bien... ¿Que fue exactamente lo que paso?" Pregunto buscando la mirada de Shoyo, de repente el chico levantó la mirada aún con lágrimas se sorbió la nariz y empezó a relatar todo.

"Kageyama es un tarado entrometido que hizo que Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se separarán, Yamaguchi ahora anda siempre con el por que se volvieron grandes amigos ya que la personalidad divertida, amable y encantadora de Yamaguchi que nunca habíamos visto por qué siempre estaba con Tsukishima; salió a la luz y Kageyama cayo ante los encantos de sus pecas, el otro día estábamos a punto de besarnos pero no paso, ahora Kageyama beso a Yamaguchi mientras yo hablaba con Tsukishima de que debería decirle que lo siente pero... Noooo, ahí va Kageyama a besar Yamaguchi ¡y darme a entender que lo nuestro no fue más que el momento!" Hablo de una manera desordenada y rápida, Nishinoya tardo unos minutos en ponerle cuerdas al asunto para no perderse y por fin entendió, cuando lo hizo miro a Kageyama y sonrió un tanto triste.

"Así que por eso estas así" estaba apunto de darle un sermón sobre la vida y sus prioridades, sobre el amor no correspondido y las mil maneras de encantar a tu hombre -un libro-; cuando Hinata escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, sentado en el suelo, triste y llorando.

"T-tu no sabes lo que se siente... V-ver a la persona que te gusta besar a alguien más..." Nishinoya sintió una punzada en el pecho, Hinata estaba ahí, inofensivo y triste; quería ayudarle.

"¿Como sabes que no he...?" Dejo la pregunta al aire cuando Hinata le interrumpió.

"Los he visto... A ti y Asahi-senpai..." Se le subieron los colores al rostro al pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que alguien más los hubiera visto.

"Él y yo no..."

"Te ama... Digo, se nota... Es como que cuando te ve, respira hondo y trata de verse más alto e imponente, para verse fuerte...supongo" su voz apagada por su llanto le destrozaba el alma a Nishinoya, no sabía que podría hacer por él. Se sentó a su lado, le abrazo con ternura y dejo que Hinata llorara, hasta que no pidiera más.

Kageyama se levantó lentamente, viendo el entorno para ver si reconocía algo, la enfermería, ¿Se había desmayado?

"Al fin despiertas" escucho una voz desde la puerta, sabía exactamente de quien se trataba y agacho la mirada, no quería que su capitán le reprendiese.

"Lo único que quiero y necesito saber es... ¿En qué pensabas, Kageyama?" Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando Daichi pronuncio su nombre de esa manera, tétrica y atemorizante. No quería decir... No sabía que decirle y si su excusa era patética le mataría.

"Yo... Quería saber, como se sentía..." Otro escalofrío vino después de eso, dirigió su mirada a Daichi y en efecto estaba molesto, sus ojos no se veían del todo y mantenía un aura oscura.

"¿Que tu que?" Pregunto con una voz que Kageyama juro que provenía del infierno. Tembló y se enderezo, no se comportaría como un niño, si no como lo que era; un hombre, idiota pero al final hombre.

"Tadashi dijo que..." Se arrepintió de haber llamado por su nombre a su amigo y anterior perro de Tsukishima. Se sonrojó al recordar lo que había hecho y se tapó la boca con la mano izquierda, había besado a Yamaguchi de la manera en la que nunca beso a nadie y no sabía si sentirse feliz, estúpido o arrepentido. El capitán miraba a Kageyama expectante, pero al parecer él estaba en su propia ensoñacion.

"Kageyama... Esta mal actuar por instinto, tienes que pensar que ocurrirá cuando des un paso; tal vez herirás a alguien en el camino o abrirle los ojos a otra persona, pero tienes que ver las prioridades" Sawamura estaba serio, parecía decepcionado y Kageyama se sintió igual de si mismo, recordó a Hinata; la tierna sonrisa y los ojos brillantes en su rostro, la manera desordenad de su cabello y lo terso de sus manos, pero Yamaguchi entro a su cabeza, le gustaba que sonriera, se veía lindo y adorable, su piel llena de pecas que le causaban ternura, el roce de sus labios como si fueran seda. Estaba en problemas desde el momento que Yamaguchi entro en su entorno como un amigo... Como alguien especial.

Estaba hecho un lío, uno grande. Kageyama Tobio, el chico del que antes se "burlaba" -más bien Tsukki- le había besado de repente, sin más; pensó en Tsukishima, como se sentía el con todo eso pero recordó que ya no tenían nada que ver. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Sugawara, la bajo de nuevo. No es como si Suga-san diese miedo pero, parecía molesto... O algo así, su ceño estaba fruncido y más que dar un reproche parecía como si hiciera un puchero.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto el mayor, Yamaguchi no sabía que contestar... Enserio que no lo sabía.

"¿Que?"

"¿Como que qué? ¿Porque se besaron Kageyama y tu?" Poso sus manos en sus caderas, Yamaguchi quiso reír, a Suga-san no le salía bien regañar.

"Técnicamente él me beso" señalo, de nuevo un puchero de parte del mayor, Yamaguchi soltó una risilla silenciosa.

"Y ¿porqué no lo detuviste?" Ahora si se quedo sin palabras.

"Yo bueno... No lo se" bajo la mirada, no es que Kageyama no le gustase -aunque fuera atractivo... Bastante- pero sus sentimientos por Tsukki no cambiarían de un día a otro, estaba tratando de suprimirlos pero aún sentía ese revoloteó en su estómago cada vez que le veía, esa extraña sensación de presión en el pecho junto a un nudo en la garganta. Amaba a Tsukki pero necesitaba mucho tiempo para olvidarlo.

"Tienes que ver dentro de tu corazón" menciono con una sonrisa Sugawara. Yamaguchi frunció el ceño levemente.

"Eso es demasiado cursi"

"¡Oh! Lo siento... Yo si tengo novio"

Tsukishima estaba molesto y no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello, por lo tanto, Asahi pudo notarlo.

"En realidad no entiendo porque tu…"

"¡NO ESTOY MOLESTO!"

"Se nota…" Asahi no tenia idea de como entablar conversación con el rubio, después de todo, estaba enojado e irritado por algo que simplemente no valía la pena –no para Asahi-; dejo que Tsukishima maldijera en voz baja todo lo que quisiera para que se desahogase y así poder hablar tranquilamente. Pasados alrededor de 5 minutos, Tsukishima suspiro fuertemente y el mayor supo que era el momento de hablar.

"No creo que debas molestarte" le reclamo de la mejor manera que pudo, cruzándose de brazos haciéndose ver mas grande de lo que ya era, Tsukishima bufo sin mirarle; él tenía todo el derecho de molestarse, su amigo de la infancia con el que había compartido muchos lindos momentos se estaba besuqueando con un horrible -no para Hinata y Yamaguchi- rey que simplemente no valía la pena, si ese no era motivo para molestarse, no sabía lo que era.

"Se sobrepasó con el" menciono casi bufando, Asahi pensó que seguramente Tsukishima buscaba una excusa para molestarse, sólo para ocultar sus celos.

"¿Y Yamaguchi cree que se sobrepasó?" Tsukishima abrió los ojos de manera repentina y fuerte, nunca pensó en la posibilidad que a su amigo le hubiera gustado aquel beso con el rey, sintió nervios y mareo al pensarlo.

"Yamaguchi... No, no lo creo. Le conozco... No podría" aún que lo estuviera diciendo su mirada decía todo lo contrario, el mayor entendió como se sentía, esa extraña sensación de inseguridad recorriendote, haciéndote dudar hasta de la más mínima cosa, algo horrible... Pero que tenía que superar.

"¿Realmente le conoces? ¿O sólo él te conoce a ti?" Esas palabras causaron más estragos en el rubio, ahora ya no sabía si conocía lo suficiente a Yamaguchi, se sintió mal al ver el pésimo amigo que había sido; una cosa ignorar a alguien y otra muy diferente es ni siquiera saber nada de su existencia, no importaba que fueran amigos de la infancia, él no conocía nada sobre el otro, entonces ¿eso en que los convertía? ¿O sólo a el? La respuesta era simple, Desconocidos. Pero ¿realmente eran eso? Yamaguchi sabía todo sobre el, no tenía sentido que fueran desconocidos, su relación se definiría como "objeto de estudio y alumno". Tsukishima era como un proyecto, tenías que investigar sobre el todo lo posible para sacar una buena nota y el de pecas ya había sacado la mejor, pero Tsukishima era un objeto y un objeto no te puede conocer... O tener sentimientos.

**Extra**

Siempre fueron cercanos… demasiado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara realmente lo inevitable. Esa vez se lo grito, y sinceramente Nishinoya no sabia como reaccionar ante ello, Asahi no era de ese tipo… ¿o si?

"Por favor… dame una respuesta" esas palabras le sacaron del trance, Asahi aun estaba ahí, frente a él pidiéndole una simple respuesta.

"Y-Yo… bueno…" su pecho bajaba y subía, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que le diría… No tenia idea.

"Entiendo… Lamento a verte molestado" Asahi bajo la mirada, se sentía idiota al declararse de tal manera y mas aun al ser rechazado; como pudo haber pensado que Nishinoya podría corresponderle. El menor le vio girarse, dispuesto a irse a huir de nuevo –al menos de él- como si lo que acabase de pasar no hubiera sido nada.

"¡Espera!" le tomo del brazo, el mayor giro para verle evidentemente sorprendido, era tiempo de atacar.

"No dejare que escapes" dicho eso, se estiro de puntillas y le rodeo el cuello, trato de besarle pero no alcanzaba. Al notar la escena tan extraña y bizarra, Asahi rio levemente.

"¡DE QUE TE RIES!"

"Lo siento… es que es tan raro" menciono ente risas mientras admiraba el puchero de Nishinoya, ladeo su rostro y se acercó un poco, no lo suficiente para besarle.

"¿Pasa algo?" le murmuro cerca de los labios, al instante el menor los abrió un poco suspirando y entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Cállate y acércate" cumpliendo la demanda del mas bajo, elimino cualquier distancia que los separase, sus labios se movían al compas buscando la forma perfecta de encajar y así sucedió, como si estuvieran conectados desde un principio. Asahi le tomo de la cintura, levantándolo levemente para no agacharse tanto, Nishinoya se colgaba de su cuello intentando que no le dejaran de funcionar las piernas.

Entre los bellos arboles de cerezo que ahí se encontraban, estaba el pequeño Hinata observando la escena con recelo, ¿tan difícil era que Kageyama hiciese lo mismo?

**Aquí termina el quinto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo incluiré a nada mas y nada menos que Oikawa pero… alguien podría decirme ¿Quién es el uke entre el y Iwaizumi? Honestamente yo pienso que Oikawa pero no se, si alguien podría decirme seria lindo. Como ven deje un extra de Asahi y Nishinoya, porque me pareció lindo explicar como Hinata los había visto. Sin nada más que decir me despido de ustedes y nos vemos –leemos- luego, los quiero a todos… ¿reviews? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas! A todos, muchas gracias por el apoyo :') veo sus reviews y como que quiero llorar. Antes de empezar el fic quisiera aclarar algo, pregunte en el último cap que si alguien sabia quien era el uke entre Oikawa y Iwaizumi, yo me puse a investigar y encontré a futaba-chi (de Tumblr) y tenía doujinshis de esta pareja… Oikawa era el uke y yo había dicho que a mi me parecía uke. Sobre lo de que si se parecen a Kise y Kasamatsu fue un mal ejemplo para mí *Fiel seguidora del Aokise* De todas formas disfrútenlo:

_**Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas. **_

Nishinoya llamo a Asahi, tenía que solucionar el asunto de los de primer año.

"Tienes que traer a Yamaguchi ahora"

"Estoy con Tsukishima"

"Azumane... ¿Me estas cuestionando?"

"N-no es eso..."

"Mira si no quieres hacerlo, esta bien, yo puedo sólo, no te necesito"

"Voy para allá" Asahi suspiro, su novio se volvió un caprichoso pero aun así era su culpa por mimarlo y cumplirle cualquier cosa. Guardo su celular y dirigió su mirada a Tsukishima, estaba aún decaído pero trataba de esconderlo, Asahi pudo notarlo fácilmente, después de todo él era el experto en el tema.

"Tengo que irme..." Tsukishima le clavo la mirada, casi literal mente, el mayor tembló.

"Que casualidad, ahora que ya no tiene nada que decirme se va para no soportarme" Asahi se sintió mal, no es que quisiese dejar a Tsukishima ahí pero no tenía opción a menos de que lo llevara consigo.

"Mira, Nishi..."

"Vaya" le interrumpió el rubio y Asahi se sorprendió ante eso. Tsukishima noto que estaba confundido así que decidió aclararse.

"Si se trata de Nishinoya-san puede irse, no quiero meterlo en problemas con el" Asahi se sorprendió, Tsukishima era una persona realmente perspectiva y suspicaz.

"Gracias" sonrió y fue en busca de cierto chico de pecas mientras el Rubio aclaraba su mente.

Y ahí estaban frente a frente, el pequeño Hinata y el pecoso Yamaguchi, no se decían nada o hacían algo, simplemente se miraban como esperando algo. Hinata fue el que dio el primer paso.

"¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE BESARLO?!" Le grito con todas sus fuerzas y Yamaguchi se puso alerta.

"¡EL ME BESO!" Le grito de igual manera.

"¡OH CLARO! ¡HASTE LA VÍCTIMA!"

"NO DIGO QUE SOY LA VÍCTIMA SIMPLEMENTE EL ME BESO A MI"

"Y TU MUY CONTENTO"

"HINATA SI NO DEJAMOS DE GRITAR NOS QUEDAREMOS AFÓNICOS"

"PUES BIEN"

"BIEN" se quedaron callados un momento, ambos estaban avergonzados y es que, no querían gritarse, se supone que estaban ahí para hablar y aclarar varias cosas.

"Kageyama me gusta" empezó Hinata, no es que ese fuera un gran secreto pero tenía que empezar con algo simple. Yamaguchi se sorprendió en un principio y seguido de eso sonrió.

"Me gusta Tsukishima... Todavía" ambos rieron ante el comentario del de pecas, se llevaban bien, simplemente que el asunto de Kageyama se les fue de las manos.

"Lamento haberle besado y no haberlo alejado" confeso Yamaguchi, aún que el beso estuvo bien -a pesar de todo- se sentía mal por Hinata. El más bajo le sonrió.

"Lamento haberte gritado... Supongo que estaba celoso de que tú y él se llevarán tan bien, es que nunca pensé que podría llevarse de esa manera. Debe ser porque nunca hablabas cuando estabas con Tsukishima... Oh y lamento también haber besado a Tsukishima" Yamaguchi palideció al escuchar eso, Hinata había besado a Tsukushima, había probado los labios que Yamaguchi siempre había anhelado besar.

"B-be... Besaste a... A-a T-Tsukki" Hinata rio al ver la expresión de Yamaguchi, asustado, celoso, molesto y triste.

"La verdad no, sólo quería vengarme un poco por lo del beso con Kageyama" Yamaguchi sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

"Todo esto es culpa de ese idiota... La verdad es que me agradas y podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos... ¿Quieres intentarlo?" Hinata era muy adorable y bastante agradable, Yamaguchi no veía razones por las que no pudiera ser amigo del más bajo.

"¡Claro! No veo por qué no" una bonita amistad es aquella que se forma después de una pelea ¿no?

Kageyama estaba en clase, aburrido y sin ganas de escuchar la aburrida clase de historia; en ese momento no quería hacer particularmente nada y menos después de lo que le había pasado en la mañana.

Flash Back.

Como se había hecho costumbre, Kageyama esperaba a Yamaguchi en cierta esquina de por su casa pero al parecer el de pecas se había quedado dormido o algo por el estilo ya que no aparecía. Después de un rato se rindió y decidió hechar a andar, si no llegaría tarde; después le diría a Yamaguchi que le espero y que nunca llego. Pero al parecer no necesitaría la excusa, ya que a lo lejos diviso a dos chicos, uno era Yamaguchi y el otro andaba en bicicleta, no tardo ni un segundo en averiguar quien era.

"¡HEY! Esperen" les grito y los aludidos se detuvieron, se miraron entre si y por lo que pudo alcanzar a ver Kageyama soltaron un suspiro y se encogieron de hombros.

"Contigo teníamos que hablar" le menciono Yamaguchi apenas llego a su lado. Kageyama comenzó a confundirse, ambos estaban serios y tenía un mal presentimiento.

"¿De que se trata?" Se atrevió a preguntar el rey de la cancha. Ambos chicos se miraron y después se dirigieron a Kageyama.

"Ya no te dirigiremos la palabra" comenzó Hinata, Kageyama palideció.

"Llegamos a la conclusión de que tu y Tsukishima lo único que hacen es jugar con nuestros sentimientos" se iba a desmayar.

"Por lo tanto, trataremos de hacer el menor contacto con ambos"

"Así que ALEJATE" le dijeron al último los dos, un remate para el rey. Pero antes de que se fueran, cada uno se puso a un lado de Kageyama, se miraron, sonrieron y cada uno le beso una mejilla. El rey enrojeció.

"Míralo como una despedida" le menciono Hinata muy cerca.

"Ambos te consideramos lindo" ahora Yamaguchi; los dos se fueron en la bicicleta a toda velocidad. Dejando ahí a Kageyama completamente sonrojado y procesando la información entrante... Ya no le volverían a hablar...

Fin Flash Back.

El rey estaba estresado, ese día había sido aburrido sin Yamaguchi con sus historias y bromas, sin Hinata con sus locuras y gritos, sin las sonrisas de ambos chicos. Nunca lo admitiría pero quería a ambos de vuelta pero una dudar surcaba su mente ¿De que manera quería a cada uno?

El entrenamiento era especialmente duro ese día… y Tsukishima no ayudaba a mejorarlo.

"Al parecer sus doncellas le han abandonado, su majestad… ¿Qué les ha hecho para que le desprecien? ¿Se ha sobrepasado?"

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA, TSUKISHIMA!" las habituales peleas de Tsukishima y Kageyama habían vuelto, lo que provocaba un alivio para la mayoría, pero al parecer Hinata y Yamaguchi estaban empeñados en pretender que no había "rey armador" y un "bloqueador central rubio" en el equipo, gimnasio o tal vez incluso en Karasuno.

"Alguien debería hablar con esos dos" menciono Sugawara, no es que el no quisiese ir, pero ya había recibido advertencias de su novio "_No te metas en eso, deja que se solucionen solos_", no quería dejarles solos, todos eran testarudos y demasiado tontos –idiotas- para solucionarlo por ellos mismos. Nishinoya no quería entrometerse, hasta cierto punto le daba gracia la situación mientras por el otro veía el lado triste en el que se encontraban sus compañeros. Tenia que ayudar indirectamente, y solo tenía una forma de hacerlo.

"Azumane ve a hablar con ellos" dicto el pequeño libero, Asahi giro y agacho la mirada, lo que hizo enojar a Nishinoya.

"Pero Yuu…"

"Ahora" Sinceramente él quería lo suficiente a su novio como para aceptar cualquier petición que le hiciese pero meterse en dramas de chicos de primer año era demasiado. Aun así, no tenía más opción que ayudarles. Con la mirada de su pequeño novio encima de él, se dirigió a donde estaban los dos de primer año.

"Hinata, Yamaguchi..." Llamo tímidamente, ambos chicos le miraron, uno con más ilusión que el otro.

"¿Pasa algo Asahi-senpai?" El mayor suspiro y volteo a la dirección de donde provenían un montón de gritos -Tsukishima y Kageyama-, después se fijo en los otros dos que seguían esperando.

"No creen que deberían hablar con esos dos" empezó por algo simple y directo, aunque no era precisamente lo que quería decir. Hinata frunció el ceño levemente mientras Yamaguchi se sonrojaba.

"No, estamos mejor así; ya no habrá problemas si mantenemos distancia" Asahi suspiro pero con un toque de sorpresa, el pequeño Hinata hablaba con seriedad y decisión en cada palabra.

"Hinata... No puedes esconder lo que realmente sientes por alguien, debes de aprender que eso no te llevara a nada; demuéstrale lo mucho que significa para ti" dicho eso, le tomo del hombro, Hinata se había quedado con la boca abierta, sus ojos brillaban con ilusión y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

"A-Asahi-se-senpai" Nishinoya vio y escucho toda la escena, así que en el momento en el que Hinata comenzó a ponerse nervioso supo que era el momento de interferir en eso.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, eso no Shoyo… ¡Aléjate!" le recrimino poniéndose frente a su novio y extendiendo su palma hacia Hinata, parecían no entender la situación.

"Ya no quiero involucrarme con estos chicos, ¡Tienen las hormonas alborotadas!" tomo el brazo de Asahi y se dispuso a irse al otro lado del gimnasio.

"Pero… Nishinoya-sen…"

"Nada de "_Nishinoya-senpai", _Shoyo arreglen sus problemas hormonales antes de acercarse a MI Asahi" y así salieron del gimnasio ambos, dejando a casi todos sorprendidos.

"¿Me dijo que tenía Hormonas alborotadas?" pregunto Shoyo con inocencia a lo que Suawara sonrió y dijo:

"No, dijo que todos ustedes tenían las hormonas alborotadas" mientras abrazaba el brazo de Daichi y mirada al cuarteto de primer año.

"Pues todo es culpa de Kageyama" menciono Hinata cruzándose de brazos indignado, mientras Yamaguchi suspiraba, ya sabia que se avecinaba.

"¡Mi culpa!" grito el aludido.

"¡Si no hubieras besado a Yamaguchi!" se defendió como pudo.

"Fue… ¡s-su culpa! Me estaba tentando a hacerlo" todos miraron a Yamaguchi entre sorprendidos y decepcionados. El de pecas se alteró.

"¡P-Pero si yo no hice nada! ¡E-El me metió la lengua!" grito sonrojado hasta las orejas, al escuchar eso Tsukishima se molesto queriendo matar al maldito rey. Por otro lado Sugawara sintió que se había equivocado como madre.

"Oh, eso es bastante osado, Tobio-chan" todos dirigieron su mirada a buscar de donde provenía esa voz, que si bien no era desconocida pero no era escuchada con mucha frecuencia. Se encontraron con nada más que Oikawa Tooru acompañado de Iwaizumi, que se mantenía a distancia.

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" pregunto Kageyama con sorna, no es que le odiara pero… no le agradaba mucho su presencia. Oikawa pareció ofendido y herido, pero seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tobio-chan, esa no es la forma de tratar a tu antigua madre" Dijo en tono de burla pero Kageyama e Iwaizumi sabían que hasta cierto punto el castaño hablaba en serio. Kageyama enrojeció y es que no le era muy ameno que ese chico se apareciera en medio del entrenamiento –aun que no estaban entrenando en ese momento- diciendo que era su madre –aun que le sintiera solo de vez en cuando como una-.

"¿Disculpa?" Daichi tembló al escuchar a su fiel esposa hablar con un tono entre molesto y desconcertado, él sabia lo muy posesivo que podía llegar a ser Sugawara con respecto a "sus hijos" o él. Oikawa rio por lo bajo, no estaba buscando problemas; había ido con la mas sincera cuestión de ver como se encontraba su adorable niño -y buscar un lugar donde poder tener un tiempo a solas con Iwaizumi, ya que los del club eran demasiado entrometidos-.

"¿Pasa algo?" Sugawara vio su sonrisa y lo único que logro fue alterarle más.

"Pasa que interrumpiste nuestro entrenamiento" se cruzo de brazos, queriendo que el castaño saliera de una vez por las puertas del gimnasio. Oikawa soltó una leve carcajada.

"No vi que estuvieran entrenando, solo escuche gritos y algo sobre una lengua, la lengua de mi pequeño Tobio-chan"

"¿Tu pequeño Tobio?"

"Es como mi hijo"

"Ahora ya no"

"En serio, ¿quieres comprobarlo?" Antes de que las cosas pasaran a mas, Daichi decidió que ya era tiempo de interferir antes de que esos dos armasen un escandalo –mas del que ya estaban formando-.

"Ambos cálmense, ninguno de los dos es la madre de Kageyama…"

"¡YO SI!" gritaron ambos a la vez, el capitán se estaba desesperando.

"Tooru… Ya vámonos" le ordeno Iwaizumi desde las puertas, los ojos de Oikawa se iluminaron con solo escucharle.

"¡Claro Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan recuerda que mami y papi…"

"¡NO SOY SU PADRE!"

"¡NO ES MI PADRE!"

"…Que mami y papi irán a verte para hablar de ya sabes que asunto" y antes de irse le beso la frente a Kageyama, lo que hizo saltar de celos a mas de uno.

"_¿Por qué se deja besar? ¡Y a mi no me deja besarle, ¿cierto?! Estúpido Kageyama" _

"_Oh claro, después de que me besa, va y besa a todos"_

"_Ni crea que le dejare llamarse la madre de MI pequeño Kageyama"_

"_Estúpido Tooru, el único que tiene derecho a esos labios soy yo" _

**Extra: El primer beso de Yamaguchi.**

5 años atrás (cuando tenían 10)

Como les era ya costumbre, Tsukishima y Yamagichi estaban en el parque jugando voleibol, tratando siempre de mejorar.

"Eres muy torpe aun" le recrimino el rubio al mas bajo, este solo bajo la mirada apenado. Aunque entrenase, nunca podría compararse con Tsukki.

"Q-Quiero p-practicar co-con Akiteru-niichan" Decía con lagrimas en sus ojos, quería que Akiteru estuviera ahí ya que así, Tsukki no le gritaba tanto. El rubio frunció el ceño.

"¿Acaso no soy bueno?" le grito molesto, quería pegarle con el balón, pero eso solo empeoraría el hecho de que Yamaguchi llorara con mas fuerza.

"N-No es… ¡T-TSUKKI ES MALO! YO QUIERO A AKITERU-NIICHAN" grito con más lágrimas, sollozando de manera escandalosa; Tsukishima no podía dejar que alguien les viera, le regañarían. Se acercó, soltó su balón y de improviso jalo el brazo de Yamaguchi y cuando el de pecas estaba apenas reaccionando, le beso. Yamaguchi dejo de llorar, estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que su amigo le había besado y no era un simple beso, se lo daba con cariño, delicadamente. El rubio se separo lento y fruncio de nuevo el ceño.

"Yo seré el único que hará eso, soy al único al que le pedirás ayudarte a entrenar, soy el único para ti" dicho eso, le volvió a besar. Después de eso, su relación había sido más fuerte, sin cambios extremos, pero se notaba la aun más grande cercanía de Yamaguchi.

Ese había sido su primer beso, pero Tsukki lo había olvidado en menos de un año.

Ahora Yamaguchi estaba en el parque donde había experimentado por primera vez el amor.

"¿Por qué lo olvidaste?... Kei" dijo mirando a los niños jugar, mientras detrás de un viejo roble se ocultaba el rubio.

"Yo… No lo he olvidado… Tadashi"

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo hize mas largo para que se entretuvieran y les agrege un extra por que la idea vino a mi cuando pensé haber terminado el capitulo, recuerden que cualquier cosa pueden decírmela, si les gusto o no, si quieren mas de Oikawa *Yo quiero mas* y todo eso, además de que opinen de mi decisión *todavía no tan segura* de Oikawa uke. Eso es todo y nos vemos –leemos- después :DD… ¿reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, aquí traigo otro capitulo para ustedes… un poco largo a decir verdad, de ahora en adelante mediré las palabras, cada vez quedan más largos DD: me voy a quedar sin ideas si sigo así. En fin… tome algunas peticiones que me hicieron como KurooKen que me moría por incluir de alguna manera en el siguiente capitulo tendrán mas aparición ;))

Advertencia: Este capitulo puede contener **lime o lemmon**, se recomienda discreción.

_**Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas. **_

Kageyama estaba agotado después del entrenamiento, decidió irse lo más rápido posible y no tener que lidear con las burlas de Tsukishima, Tanaka y Hinata –que solo le dirigía la palabra para molestarlo- con respecto a lo ocurrido con Oikawa y Suga. Ante esto, ellos no perdieron la oportunidad de hacerle aun mas burla.

"Oh, el príncipe debe llegar pronto a casa, no será que el rey y la reina se molesten" desde ese pequeño incidente en la tarde, Tsukishima había cambiado su apodo de "rey" a "príncipe". Kageyama se sentía enfurecido aun más de lo normal, ya que Hinata tenía cierta mirada burlona en su rostro.

"Dirás el emperador y la emperatriz, el rey estará molesto si lo bajas de su pedestal" En ciertas cosas podría decirse que Hinata y Tsukishima se llevaban muy bien, y ese era uno de esos momentos. Yamaguchi miro la escena y se sintió mal por Kageyama, después de todo era –aun para el- su amigo.

"Al parecer abriste los ojos, doncella Hinata" se burlo Tsukishima, pero no era ofensiva era mas como si lo dijera con amabilidad. Hinata sonrió ante su comentario; algo puso a la defensiva a Kageyama y Yamaguchi.

"Oh todo lo que he tenido que pasar por culpa de este rey tan egocéntrico" dramatizo Shoyo sonriendo en dirección a Tsukishima, que le correspondió la sonrisa. Yamaguchi enfureció, se suponía que no iban a dirigirles la palabra a los dos chicos y ahora Hinata pareciera coquetear con Tsukishima.

"¿Cierto?, Yamaguchi" ahora le incluía, al ver a Hinata y a Tsukishima que le sonreía como antes, cuando estaban solos y cuando no hacia nada mal; pensó un momento en dejarse llevar, sonreír y decir algo sarcástico, algún comentario que sacara a Kageyama de sus casillas, pero cuando fijo su vista en el, parecía derrotado y esperando el golpe final. El de Yamaguchi.

"Y-Yo… De-dejen en paz a Kage… Tobio" Los otros tres se quedaron estupefactos, Kageyama se sintió aliviado al escucharle, mientras los otros dos dirigían miradas molestas a Yamaguchi.

"Gracias… Tadashi" el de pecas se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre en boca de Kageyama, este se acercó pero Yamaguchi puso distancia.

"Nada de besos, por favor" el armador rio un poco, sabia que Yamaguchi tal vez no querría repetir lo de antes; se desilusiono ante la posibilidad. Tsukishima al verles frunció el ceño y se fue, Hinata por el contrario no perdería.

"¡Yamaguchi!" le arrastro lejos de Kageyama para poder hablar. Yamaguchi dejo que le arrastrase –ya estaba acostumbrado-.

"¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces apoyando a Kageyama?!" le reprimió el más bajo, tenía el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, pero Yamaguchi no se quedo atrás.

"Y tu, ¿Qué se supone que haces coqueteando con Tsukishima?" sintió una punzada en su pecho, todavía no podía acostumbrarse a llamarle Tsukishima al que era probablemente el único amor de su vida. Hinata se sorprendió ante el comentario de su amigo y su expresión lo demostraba, abrió y cerró la boca al no tener ningún argumento valido.

"Pero Yamaguchi… Tsukishima no me ha hecho nada para molestarme con el, en cambio a ti" Yamaguchi e sintió completamente ofendido, Hinata lo noto en un instante y trato de remedirlo, pero a esas alturas era inútil.

"Creo que no debemos seguir con esto… Ser amigos no funcionara si me crees así de débil"

"Yamaguchi… lo siento, no me explique bien. Lo que digo es que tanto Tsukishima como Kageyama te han lastimado"

"No… solo Tsukishima lo ha hecho. Tu quieres hacerme creer que Tobio tiene la culpa, ¡Solo porque estas celoso!" Después de eso se fue corriendo, no quería hablar más con Hinata, le dolía que cuando todo parecía marchar bien, algo malo pasaba. Hinata por otro lado se quedo ahí, pensando en porque todo era complicado para el cuando se trataba de Kageyama.

Sugawara esperaba a Daichi cuando vio pasar corriendo a Yamaguchi, suspiro esperando lo peor de todo.

"No pueden simplemente dejar los dramas" la voz de su novio le hizo girarse recibiendo un beso de Daichi que él correspondió gustoso. Se separaron un poco, Daichi veía cada rasgo del rostro de la madre del equipo, delineando la mandíbula con sus dedos, se acercó para besar el cuello blanco de Sugawara, que le dio permiso con la mirada; Suga dejo escapar alguno que otro suspiro provocado por el toque de los labios ajenos con su piel.

"Si lo hicieran ya no serían ellos"

"Daichi" susurro con un hilo de voz, como un jadeo suave que sabía; volvía loco a su novio. Daichi soltó un gruñido al escucharle, le apretó contra su cuerpo provocando una excitante fricción entre ambos. Suga tenía todos sus sentidos sensibles, el roce de Daichi le deleitaba, mientras le susurraba al oído con las respiración entre cortada; Suga sabía cuales eran las debilidades de Daichi, pero el capitán también sabía las suyas. Las manos del capitán bajaron por su espalda, delineando su figura, deteniéndose en la cadera apretando levemente para al final tratar de tomar su parte trasera. Suga gimió a la espera del tacto.

"¡DAICHI-SAN! ¡SUGA-SAN!" El grito de Tanaka les sorprendió a ambos que lo primero que atinaron a hacer fue separarse de manera tan rápida que ambos se aturdieron. Tanaka llego a su lado con una sonrisa.

"Pensé que ya se habían ido... Bueno no importa, ¡Vamos a comer!" Abrazo a ambos padres y se dispuso a llevárselos.

_Ay Tanaka._

_Me las pagara... Juro que me las pagara._

Oikawa respiraba con dificultad, el estrecho lugar le hacía subir más su temperatura corporal y el cuerpo de Iwaizumi pegándose al suyo solo le ponían peor. El más bajo dejaba marcas en su cuello, demasiado notorias; pero Oikawa deseaba que lo hiciera, sentir los labios del otro en su cuello le hacían desesperar, le ponía más ansioso de lo que ya se encontraba y le encantaba esa sensación.

"Iwa-chan... Entra ya..." Le tentó, sabía de antemano que el otro se negaría al visualizar el entorno y eso le divertía, le divertía saber que Iwa-chan se desesperaba por tocarle y si era sincero, él también se moría por recorrer el cuerpo de su novio. Río al ver como se detenía, pero se tensó al sentir como Iwaizumi trataba de bajar sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

"I-Iwa-chan... ¿Qué haces?" El otro levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos en los del más alto, demostrando que no iba a detenerse por nada. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Oikawa, excitándole.

"Voy a entrar" Oikawa no podía resistirse, no cuando se lo decía en ese tono y de esa manera; espero a que lo hiciera, aferrándose a unas cuantas prendas que ahí estaban. Iwaizumi bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, dispuesto a seguir adelante.

"Iwa-chan, rápido por favor... Y duro" susurro provocándole, Iwaizumi saco su miembro erguido guiándolo a el trasero de su novio.

"pero... ¡¿QUÉ HACEN EN MI ARMARIO?!" Grito Kageyama tapando sus ojos y corriendo hacia su ventana para no ver lo que se disponían a hacer los otros dos. Iwaizumi se quedo estático, con su erección palpitando en su mano; mientras, Oikawa se levantó y subió sus pantalones.

"Tobio-chan que bueno que llegaste, estábamos esperándote pero nos quedamos encerrados en el armario... Iwa-chan ¿que crees que haces? Ve a ocuparte de eso en el baño" Iwaizumi refunfuñando se fue al baño como pudo mientras Kageyama seguía tapando sus ojos.

"Los odio a ambos"

La mente de Hinata estaba en todos lados, en como ayudar a Tsukishima, en como ayudarle sin que Yamaguchi pensara que pasaba algo entre ellos, en arreglar las cosas con Yamaguchi... y en Kageyama. Fuera como fuera la situación en la que se encontraban, Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en lo asombroso -y guapo- que era Kageyama. Queria despegarse un poco de sus problemas y tomo su teléfono, marcando el número que se le viniera a la mente.

"¿Hola? ¿Kenma?" Espero un momento ya que podía escuchar algo crujir.

"Sho-Shoyo... ¿P-pasa ah algo?" Menciono como pudo, Hinata comenzaba a preocuparse ¿que le ocurría a Kenma?

"Ke-Kenma ¿estas bien? Suenas extraño" escucho un gruñido y como un grito ahogado, seguido por un suspiro largó que inconfundiblemente era de Kenma.

"Y-yo... ¡Ah! E-estoy bi-bien..." Aún que dijese eso, Hinata tenía la preocupación en el rostro.

En casa de Kenma

El armador había recibido la llamada de su amigo y decidió contestar, aún que sabía que no era el momento. Se encontraba en su habitación con Kuroo, ambos sin alguna prenda que les cubriera, Kenma se encontraba a cuatro patas sobre la cama mientras Kuroo se encontraba detrás de él, embistiendole con fuerza y rapidez. Cuando Shoyo pregunto si se encontraba bien, quiso responder de la manera más calmada posible, pero justo en ese momento Kuroo había dado en el punto exacto para hacerle gritar.

"Shoyo... ne-necesito colgar... Luego ha-hablamos" en cuanto colgó sin dejar contestar a su amigo, Kuroo comenzó con un vaivén más rápido. Kenma se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza, intentando suavizar sus gemidos y jadeos; movía las caderas para conseguir aún más de lo que le ofrecía el peli-negro, que en ese momento se comportaba como un completo salvaje, le había dejado marcas en el pecho y abdomen, también en algunas partes de las piernas e incluso detrás de su oreja.

"Kuroo... Más rápido... Kuroo" suspiraba de manera entrecortada, su amigo sonrió y lanzo una leve carcajada aumentando el ritmo que llevaba. La cama crujía con fuerza, las penetraciones tenían un ritmo errático y Kenma estaba delirando al sentir llegar al orgasmo. Se corrió manchando las sábanas y por ende, contrayendo su entraba, apretando el miembro de Kuroo, dejando que él se viniera dentro de Kenma. Ambos cayeron cansados a la cama, exhaustos y sudorosos.

"Te amo, Kenma" el nombrado desvío la mira con un sonrojo, si bien Kuroo no se lo decía muy seguido -se lo demostraba la mayoría de las veces- y eso provocaba que cuando le decía esas simples palabras, Kenma se sentía extrañamente emocionado.

"Abrazarme, Kuroo... Te amo" le susurro lo último una vez que el otro le abrazo con fuerza. Ambos durmieron, Kenma pensando que al día siguiente tendría que explicarle algunas cosas a Shoyo.

Hinata rodó por su cama, pateaba la pared repetidas veces para no aburrirse, era inútil por el embrollo en su cabeza. Ya no quería agrandar el problema, tenía que hablar con Yamaguchi en ese mismo instante para resolver las cosas, definitivamente no se quedaría sin amigos.

"¿Que haces aquí?" Frunció el ceño al ver a Hinata en la puerta de su casa, no quería que su hermano le viera, tendría que explicar cosas. El más bajo tenía las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, tenía que haber preguntado por teléfono donde vivía Yamaguchi, no ir a casa de Tsukishima a preguntar.

"Bueno... Quería ir a ver a Yamaguchi pero no se su dirección y..."

"Vamos, yo te llevo" tomo una chaqueta y salió de la casa, caminando lento, Hinata le siguió de cerca.

"Sólo necesito que me digas..."

"No, quiero ir" su tono era serio, Hinata supo la razón, Tsukishima también estaba arto de todo, de que Yamaguchi le ignorara y se llevará bien con Kageyama. Caminaron en silencio, no tenían nada de que hablar realmente -además de temas que tuvieran que ver con el entrenamiento, Kageyama o Yamaguchi-.

"¿Porque no das el primer paso tu?" Pregunto Hinata, era una duda que cargaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y quería aclararla, Tsukishima no se inmuto por aquella pregunta hecha de la nada.

"¿Porque no lo da él?" Hinata se molesto ante tal contestación.

"No será porque eres un idiota gigante que no comprende sus sentimientos" Tsukishima frunció el ceño molesto y le dirigió la mirada, a lo que Hinata también correspondió.

"Claro, y Kageyama los entendería mejor ¿cierto?"

"Al menos él no lo trata como basura"

"¿Y tu que sabes de nosotros?"

"Creo que la mejor pregunta sería ¿tu que sabes de Yamaguchi?" Ambos desviaron la mirada al lado contrario. Siguieron caminando en silencio, ignorando se e insultando se mentalmente.

_"Estúpido titán"_

_"Pitufo imbécil" _

Yamaguchi estaba frustrado, así que hizo lo que toda persona sensata haría en una situación así, comenzó a cocinar. Cualquiera pensaría que era algo tonto, pero para Yamaguchi, cocinar era algo relajante ya que requería de toda tu concentración para salir bien, lo que provocaba que se olvidara de todo. Desde qué había llegado a su casa de puso a cocinar, por lo que en esos momentos ya tenía en la mesa varios -muchos- platillos internacionales. Lasaña, paella, filete a término medio, pato asado, fondue de queso, teriyaki, puré de papa, hamburguesas, curry y como postres tenía flan, Pay de moras y en ese instante se encontraba adornando una tarta de fresas, cerezas y crema batida. Tenía la manga pastelera en la mano, una pequeña mancha de harina en su mejilla y su lengua estaba fuera -como cuando te concentras- hasta que tocaron la puerta, estaba solo en casa así que tuvo que ir él, dejo la manga en la mesa y se limpió las manos en el delantal de conejitos con alas -sekaiichi- que traía; abrió la puerta y se congeló.

"Hola..." Se iba a morir.

"Yamaguchi..." Cerro la puerta de un portazo o eso trato antes de que Tsukishima pusiera un pie deteniéndola.

"¿Que crees que haces, idiota?" Dijo Tsukishima empujando la puerta, pero el de pecas no cedía.

"N-no estoy presentable"

"Maldición Yamaguchi, no eres una jodida chica"

"P-pero eso no…" empujo con todas sus fuerzas y apoyando se en la pared, la puerta se cerró un poco más, pero el Rubio no podía quedar mal y empujo más, forcejeaban con ella hasta que por fin Yamaguchi logro cerrar. Jadeo recuperando aire y cerrando con llave, sólo por precaución; al otro lado estaban Hinata y Tsukishima, este último tratando de regular su respiración.

"Yamaguchi soy yo el que viene a hablar contigo" golpeo Hinata la puerta varias veces. Yamaguchi se enderezo y corrió al perchero, quitándose a toda velocidad el delantal y arreglando su cabello. Suspiro frente a la puerta y abrió.

"Gracias y... ¡Oh! Le rompiste la nariz a Tsukishima" menciono el más bajo, apuntando detrás de el donde Tsukishima sangraba. Yamaguchi se alteró al verle.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO, TSUKKI!" Grito importándole muy poco el hecho de que ya no le llamará de esa manera, le levantó el rostro y lo hizo caminar unos pasos dentro de su casa.

"Lo siento mucho, Tsukki... Lo siento ¡YO SOLO...!"

"Cállate, Yamaguchi" Hinata rió ante la escena, era como antes; antes de que Kageyama metiera sus narices en donde no le interesaba, en algo que no era su problema.

Por otro lado el de pecas sentó a Tsukishima en el sofá aún con la cabeza elevada para que parara la hemorragia.

"Iré por toallas, no bajes la cabeza" menciono antes de irse, Hinata se sentó igual y rió por lo bajo al ver el estado del Rubio aún sangrante, aún que resultaba un poco cruel de su parte; respiro un poco y un delicioso aroma le inundo las fosas nasales.

"Aahh... ¡Huele tan bien! ¿Qué crees que sea?" Trato de burlarse pero lo que no espero fue que el otro contestara con seriedad.

"Debe estar cocinando comida extranjera otra vez... A veces lo hacia para mi o simplemente para calmarse" Hinata le miro fijamente y después dirigió su vista a la mesa, repleta de comida.

"¿Calmarse?"

"Según el, calma por que la concentración es indispensable" término de decir eso y llego el de pecas con toallas, poniéndolas en la nariz del rubio; bajo la cabeza de este lentamente, presionando levemente la toalla contra la nariz. Hinata observaba todo, Yamaguchi parecía una novia preocupada por que su novio había peleado y eso le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, al imaginarse a el mismo y Kageyama en la misma situación.

Después de un rato de estar en silencio, Yamaguchi se levantó y fue a la cocina, se estaba comenzando a tensar y el pastel necesitaba terminarse. Sus dos invitados se quedaron en la sala, fijos en el, en cada movimiento que hacia con la manga pastelera.

"¿Alguien va a venir a cenar a tu casa?" Pregunto Hinata, la cantidad de comida se le hacia excesiva; Yamaguchi dejo por un momento su tarea y vio la mesa, rió al darse cuenta que efectivamente era demasiado. Tsukishima no separaba su vista de su amigo, le gustaba verlo reír de esa manera, era bastante lindo; se avergonzó de su mismo pensamiento.

"No"

"¿Son muchos en tu familia?"

"No realmente"

"¿Comen demasiado?"

"Sinceramente, no"

"¿Irás a África a darles de comer a niños pequeños?"

"Bueno... No"

"Entonces ¿que harás con todo eso?" Yamaguchi pareció pensarlo un momento.

"¿Guardarlo en el refrigerador?" Hinata hizo un mohín ante eso, no le parecía bien hacer comida y no comerla en ese momento.

15 minutos después de que tuvieron esa rara charla, se encontraban ambos padres de Karasuno, Asahi, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Hinata y Kageyama sentados en la mesa frente al gran festín.

"¡Se ve delicioso! ¿Lo prepararon ustedes dos?" Pregunto Nishinoya ya casi con un diente en la comida, Hinata dio una gran sonrisa.

"¡Si!"

"... Pero si tu solo los has llamado" le reclamo Yamaguchi al ver que Hinata se daba crédito por la comida que había preparado, Hinata le miro.

"Detalles, detalles" Yamaguchi suspiro y los demás rieron -a excepción de Kageyama y Tsukishima que se mataban con la mirada-. Todos notaron eso y comenzaron a tensarse, Yamaguchi se levantó de improviso.

"¡Espera Yamaguchi! ¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto Sugawara teniendo que sacara una escoba y los corriera -claro que era casi imposible, Yamaguhi era un amor de persona-.

"Estaba adornando un pastel... Comiencen ustedes, sólo me falta ponerle las fresas y estará listo" menciono con una linda sonrisa en su rostro para luego desaparecer en la cocina. Todos se miraron entre sí, esperando que alguien comenzara.

"Yo no voy a esperar toda la noche" reclamo Nishinoya, tomo un filete, puré de papa y curry, tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a comer ante la mirada atenta de los presentes.

"¡DIOS, YAMAGUCHI ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO!" Grito Nishinoya al degustar el primer bocado, alcanzo a escuchar un "gracias" y siguió comiendo. Dando oportunidad a los demás de hacerlo.

Todos se encontraban comiendo y hablando, parecían una familia en la cena de Navidad; Yamaguchi se les había unido una vez terminado el pastel que aún no estaba en la mesa. Por primera vez desde hacía algún tiempo, nadie parecía triste o preocupado por algo, Hinata y Kageyama se estaban gritando como siempre lo hacían, mientras Yamaguchi ofrecía distintas cosas a Tsukishima, pendiente de que no le faltará algo. Sugawara vio la escena con ternura y Daichi le tomo de la mano, acariciando el dorso de esta, Suga miro a su novio sonriéndole y besándole rápidamente; cuando se dieron cuenta todos en la mesa les estaban viendo con una sonrisa y uno que otro sonrojo leve. Así transcurrió la noche, entre risas y mucha comida.

"Quede lleno" repetía Hinata, se habían acabado toda la comida que preparó Yamaguchi y casi todos estaban llenos. Casi todos...

"¡YAMAGUCHI! ¡La tarta!" Reclamaron al mismo tiempo Nishinoya, Tsukishima y Kageyama, los últimos dos viéndose mal. El de pecas río ante eso, era como antes.

"Esta en la cocina... Voy por ella" se levantó y fue a la cocina. El pastel había quedado bastante bien y tenía montones de fresas y cerezas por todas partes.

"Parece pesado... ¿Quieres que te ayude?" Escucho una voz en la puerta, era Kageyama que estaba recargado de lado en ella de brazos cruzados -haciendo que se viese genial-.

"Si, por favor" pidió ya que si bien sólo era un pastel, estaba bastante pesado. Tobio se acercó y recordó lo que había hablado con Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

Flash Back

"Tobio-chan... No puedes estar de indeciso de esa manera, necesitas ordenar tus prioridades" trato de comportarse de manera responsable Oikawa, aún que el hecho de que Kageyama les viera a el e Iwaizumi casi teniendo sexo no ayudaba a su imagen. Kageyama bufo ante eso, no es que no pensara igual; solamente que el hecho de que se lo dijera Oikawa era más que humillante. Iwaizumi por su parte estaba solo acostado en la cama de Tobio tratando de dormir un poco.

"No estoy confundido, es sólo que..."

"Le traes ganas al de las pecas" escucharon a Iwaizumi.

"¿Que tu no te estabas durmiendo?" Le reclamo con enojo Kageyama a lo que Oikawa río e Iwaizumi ignoro.

"¿Que tu no estabas locamente enamorado del pequeño?" Kageyama se sonrojo ante eso.

"Nunca dije que…"

"Tobio-chan… entiende que si no aclaras esto terminaras molestando a los demás… Hinata es tu amigo y hasta lo que entiendo una persona importante para ti, no le hagas daño" Kageyama quedo pensando en aquellas palabras tan acertadas de Oikawa… Tenia que elegir de una vez.

Fin Flash Back.

Tomo el pastel y vio a Yamaguchi buscando algunas cosas, suspiro al verle; no quería herir a nadie –que no fuera Tsukishima- y para eso tenia que tomar una decisión.

"Yamaguchi…"

"¿Qué pasa Tobi…?" no pudo continuar al tener la misma sensación de hacia unos días, de nuevo los labios de Kageyama invadían los suyos, pero esta vez era diferente…

"¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?!" Tukishima alejo a Kageyama de Yamaguchi, casi tirándolo al suelo, los demás se apresuraron a ir a la cocina. Tsukishima tomo de la cintura al de pecas, abrazándolo y pegándolo a él, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"No te le acerques" gruño el rubio, Kageyama le fulmino con la mirada mientras Hinata no se creía que pasaba. La guerra apenas comenzaba y ya había un herido.

**Bien aquí acaba el capitulo 7, espero que les haya gustado y también agradezco sus comentarios que me han hecho reír demasiado –de hecho me apoye en uno que otro comentario para este cap- espero que no se rían de mi lemmon, no soy una completa experta pero prometo mejorar. Eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido ;3… ¿reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 8, me tarde tanto en subirlo como escribirlo –empecé ayer- si soy sincera siento que no hubo mucho protagonismo de los protagonistas, ¿se entiende? El punto es que aquí esta y espero que les guste, también gracias por sus comentarios que me ayudan mucho en cada capitulo, sin mas… Disfruten:

_**Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas. **_

El ambiente era tenso, todos se encontraban en la cocina sin decir nada; por segunda vez consecutiva Kageyama había besado a Yamaguchi y por primera vez Tsukishima no se había hecho el tonto ante eso. El armador estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo con furia como Tsukishima se aferraba a Yamaguchi, le entro el coraje ante eso; pero alguien estaba peor.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" el tono de aquella pregunta era apagado y sombrío, provenía de detrás de Kageyama que se giro lentamente para ver la mirada de Hinata, aquella que te decía que podría matarte y hacerte sufrir.

"Yo…" antes que pudiera excusarse Hinata dio unos pasos hacia a él, tembló en su sitio sin levantarse aun del suelo esperando a que el mas bajo dijera algo. Los demás no sabían si era conveniente hablar o si quiera respirar, era como si aquel aire se convirtiera en neblina y te envenenara el cuerpo rápidamente. Nadie se movió, nadie hablo… ni siquiera Tsukishima, que deseaba con su alma que Hinata le hiciese algo al rey.

"¿Por qué? Entre todos los lugares… entre tanto tiempo ¿Por qué aquí y ahora? ¿Tan difícil era no comportarse como un engreído? Dime… ¿Tan difícil era aguantar a que estuvieran solos?..." Kageyama vio caer una lagrima, sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla caer en su mano… ardía.

"Hinata…" trato de hacer algo, levantarse, tomarle de las manos y gritarle que no le mirara así, que volviera a esos ojos llenos de luz y esperanza que tanto le gustaban. Pero en cuanto se levanto, Hinata se giro y se fue. Quería correr detrás de él, decirle que era un idiota o cualquier cosa… pero que no le mirara así. Trato de correr pero Daichi le detuvo; se notaba que estaba molesto.

"Ya has hecho suficiente" dicho eso, todos comenzaron a irse. Yamaguchi miro a Kageyama, triste y desolado; sin el apoyo de alguien, sin esperanza en que alguno le ayudara. No podía quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada.

"Tobi…" en cuento iba a consolarle, Tsukishima le jalo de la camisa atrayéndolo.

"No se lo merece… ni se te ocurra" Yamaguchi se molesto ante eso, ¿Qué no se lo merecía? Kageyama había sido el único que estuvo a su lado cuando estuvo devastado, le había dejado llorar en su hombro por horas ¿y el rubio se atrevía a decir que no se merecía un poco de comprensión? Se soltó de su agarre con molestia, aunque en el fondo su corazón latía a mil por hora.

"Él se merece mucho más de lo que tú piensas…" fue hacia Kageyama, le trato de mirar pero este le esquivaba la mirada. Tsukishima pensó que después de la escena que se había montado, Yamaguchi por fin volvería a su lado; pero necesitaba mas que eso para estar con el. Tomo sus cosas y se fue, sin decir adiós. Yamaguchi le vio partir, le dolía todo aquello… pero necesitaba ayudar a Kageyama como él le había ayudado.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto lentamente.

"No… estoy roto"

_Todos estamos rotos de alguna manera, pero aquí el mas roto no es el. _

En cuanto salió de aquella casa, tomo su bicicleta y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo. Las piernas le dolían por todo el esfuerzo, había hecho solo 15 minutos de recorrido; en pocas palabras había pedaleado con todas sus fuerzas, aquellas con las que tenia ganas de golpear al armador de Karasuno. Él no se echaría a llorar, pero dolía demasiado… Tomo su celular, era un poco tarde pero no le importo en lo mas mínimo; marco y espero, admitía que rompería a llorar en cualquier segundo.

"_Hola, ¿Shoyo?" _En cuanto escucho la voz de Kenma detrás del teléfono rompió en llanto, al otro lado no escucho nada pero supuso que seguía ahí, quería explicarle lo que había pasado, el dolor que sentía y lo mal que la estaba pasando. Pero sus sollozos no lo dejaban hablar, solo seguía llorando.

"_Vamos para allá" _La voz de Kuroo era firme y le hizo sentir seguro.

"_No cuelgues, Shoyo… Ya estamos en camino" _Hinata soltó algo parecido a una risa de alivio, por un momento pensó en los demás del equipo y se pregunto ¿Qué pensaran ellos con todo eso?

_La parvada vuela por el cielo desplegando sus alas negras, pero sin darse cuenta un polluelo a caído, sus alas rotas le impiden despegar. _

_Entre el dolor y la angustia, el pequeño cuervo se ve rodeado por perros y muchos peligros… Pero ha sido salvado por algo, algo que le ayudara hasta que vuele. _

_El pequeño cuervo tiene a su propia familia felina._

La mañana llega y con ella, un día difícil por enfrentar; las clases eran tan tranquilas que parecía que el día nunca acabaría y si Tsukishima era sincero, prefería que fuera así. Veía a Yamaguchi de reojo, quería hablarle y hacer cualquier cosa para que su amigo por fin le dirigiera la palabra, estaba arto de todo, hablo con Kuroo el día anterior, justo después de que había salido de la casa de Yamaguchi. Trataba de sonar tranquilo en ese momento, pero aquel gato era astuto.

"_Suenas tenso… ¿ahora que paso?" _Se derrumbo, no lloro para nada si no que soltó una infinidad de insultos, pateo todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino mientras hablaba con el de pelo negro, que repetidas veces le menciono que debería calmarse, no ganaba nada con eso.

Ahora en clase las cosas comenzaban a estar mejor, se sentía ya mas calmado aunque el simple hecho de recordar a Kageyama tocando los labios de Yamaguchi le hacía enfadar. Ya lo admitía sin temor, le gustaba Yamaguchi, le gustaba desde que eran niños pero se hizo a la idea que simplemente era pasajero y su mente le cegó con la idea, hasta que lo convenció de que Yamaguchi no le gustaba. Le gustaba verle leer, movía sus labios inconscientemente, hacia muecas cuando no entendía algo y cuando algo interesante pasaba se le iluminaban los ojos; verle leer era como si leyera el mismo. Y eso le gustaba.

Las clases terminaron y con un suspiro se dirigió al gimnasio, dándose a la idea de que lo más probable seria que Yamaguchi estuviera con el estúpido rey mimándole, mientras Hinata se iba con el rubio a maldecir e insultar a setter, como normalmente –en los últimos días- hacían. Abrió las puertas con mirada baja y cuando levanto su rostro, todo paso en cámara lenta. Daichi, Asahi y Tanaka tenían el ceño fruncido a punto de gritar, Suga tenía las manos tapando su boca, Nishinoya estaba en completo shock, Kyoko estaba a lado de la madre del equipo agarrándole fuertemente la manga, Yamaguchi ahogando un grito amenazando con llorar. Pero lo que más le sorprendió eran Hinata y Kageyama; el más bajo se aferraba a un chico rubio _"Kenma"_ pensó con los ojos abiertos de par en par al verle y Kageyama... Cayendo al suelo por el tremendo golpe que le propinó Kuroo en la mejilla. Sin querer -completamente- sonrió ante la escena. Desde qué abrió las puertas sentía que no podía escuchar nada, que el sonido se extinguió por un momento, pero volvió en cuestión de segundos.

_"¡TOBIO!"_ Escucho el grito de Yamaguchi, acompañado de varios reclamos de los demás del equipo; el de pecas fue corriendo a donde se encontraba Kageyama tendido en el suelo. Todo desbordaba caos y él lo único que quería es que Kageyama no se levantase.

"Eso... Es por Shoyo" la voz de Kuroo salía de una manera sería, antes de que Yamaguchi pudiera impedirlo, levantó a Kageyama por el cuello con una sola mano. El armador le miro desafiante, tratando de soltarse del agarre del de pelo negro; que sonrió al verle indefenso... Se las pagaría, nadie hacia sufrir a Shoyo y de paso, a Kenma. Le propino otro golpe que aturdió a Kageyama mientras los gritos de Yamaguchi se escuchaban.

Hinata escondía el rostro aferrándose a Kenma, que le abrazaba como si se tratase de su madre, lo que le hizo sentir seguro. No quería que Kuroo matara a Kageyama a golpes -aunque realmente no lo haría-, pero no es como si tuviera el valor para detenerle; Kenma tampoco pensaba que esa fuera una gran manera de resolver la situación pero en cierto grado Kageyama se lo merecía.

"Y eso es por hacer preocupar a mi Kenma" el rubio se sonrojó ante eso, en cuanto recibieron la llamada de Hinata, Kenma no estuvo tranquilo hasta llegar a casa de Shoyo y abrazarle fuertemente, Kuroo se sintió impotente en ese momento y sabia lo que debía de hacer al día siguiente… Mataría al estúpido que se atrevió a herir a Hinata. No lo admitiría tan abiertamente pero le tenia bastante afecto al enano –que consideraba como un hijo- y si Kenma de se lo pidiera –que era como su esposa- daría la vida por ambos. Porque… Un gato es fiel a su familia.

"Tobio-cha…n" escucharon desde la puerta, donde se encontraba Oikawa con un semblante sombrío en su rostro y un tranquilo Iwaizumi detrás. Todos guardaron silencio.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo asqueroso felino?" muchos temblaron ante la mirada llena de ira del gran rey, pero Kuroo ni se inmuto ante eso. Soltó a Kageyama, tirándolo al suelo para mirar fijamente al castaño.

"Le estoy dando lo que se merece" Menciono sonriendo como si nada, lo que molesto mas a Oikawa. Hinata quería ayudar a Kageyama, pero Yamaguchi ya estaba ahí ayudándolo a incorporarse; bajo la mirada, Kageyama nunca le perdonaría. Kenma observo como miraba Hinata a Kageyama, sintió impotencia ante eso, no sabia que decirle para que no se sintiese mal, así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarle.

Daichi estaba echando humo, después de que interrumpían el entrenamiento y golpeaban a un chico de primer año, se dignaban a platicar como si nada; desde un principio quería entrometerse pero Asahi le detuvo junto a Tanaka pero cuando golpeo a Kageyama se los quito de encima siendo detenido esta vez por Koushi que simplemente estaba a punto de llorar pero que lo calmo con un beso en la mejilla y un simple "No es nuestro problema", porque si lo pensaba bien todo se complico por una estupidez así.

"¿Como rayos te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a Tobio-chan?" Se acercó quedando frente a frente, algo malo iba a ocurrir ahí.

"¿Como él se atreve a lastimar a Shoyo?" Dijo ahora Kuroo mirándole directamente, sin miedo.

"Kuroo" murmuro Kenma al igual que Hinata, el otro se giró viéndoles, sonriendo como si les dijera "Los protegeré".

"Oikawa..."

"Tooru" mencionaron Kageyama e Iwaizumi respectivamente, el aludido volteo hacia ellos, primero hacia Kageyama como si dijera "Yo lo resuelvo, tranquilo" y después a Iwaizumi "Estaré bien... Lo prometo" sonriendo como solo él sabe.

"¿Que esperas niño bonito?" Antes de que Oikawa pudiera contestar, le jalaron hacia atrás mientras la persona se ponía frente a Kuroo.

"Puedes maldecirlo, insultarlo e incluso golpearle... Pero eso no significa que no haré nada al respecto" Iwaizumi parecía serio, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a Kuroo de mala manera. El otro solo alzo más la mirada, pensando que tal vez esa sería una pelea larga.

"I-Iwa-chan..." Suspiro Oikawa al ver como su novio le defendía -algo que no pasaba muy seguido- pero de inmediato dejo eso para ir con Kageyama.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto sentándose a su lado, verificando que Kuroo no le haya roto la nariz; vio en su rostro la incertidumbre y decidió contestarle antes de que preguntara.

"Lo daríamos todo por ti" sonrió tiernamente, Kageyama sonrió o al menos lo intento al darse cuenta que le dolía demasiado.

"Ahora Iwa-chan se hará cargo..." Todos se quedaron el silencio, nadie se animaba a hacer o decir algo, como al principio.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos" le dijo Asahi a Nishinoya que frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su novio.

"Si las cosas se ponen peor, te metes" Asahi palideció.

"Pero Yuu..." Nishinoya lo atrajo hacia abajo -él-, estaban demasiado cerca tanto que Asahi ya casi cerraba los ojos para besarle. Nishinoya río.

"Tu me protegerás si estos titanes se atreven a ponerme un dedo encima"

"Daichi..."

"Tranquilo Koushi... Sólo espero que Takeda-sensei y el entrenador Ukai estén lo suficientemente desesperados como para no aparecer por aquí"

_Ahora todo iba a empezar, se enfrentaban dos familias..._

_Los Felinos contra La Realeza._

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? El siguiente se llevara a cabo una pelea y tendrá muchos contra tiempos, pienso en que tal vez este asunto es muy drástico pero me gustaría que ustedes opinaran al respecto, ojala les haya gustado y nos leemos luego, un beso para todas que me apoyan con esto y hasta pronto :3… ¿reviews? **


	9. Chapter 9

_Chicas y chicos -si es que alguno lee esto- He aquí el cap 9 que empecé hoy en la mañana y acabo de terminar. Primero que nada, ¡me matan ustedes con sus comentarios! Son muy lindos al comentar para este humilde fic, en serio que cuando recibo el primer comentario para un nuevo capítulo casi brinco de emoción al ver que pondrán. Quería discutir algo serio con ustedes, algo que espero no sea la única en pensarlo, es una pregunta simple... ¿Nunca han pensado que Tanaka y Ennoshita harían buena pareja? Es que, después del capítulo de hoy donde Ryu decía lo de la novia -xD- al final me lo imagine diciendo algo como "Y así deberías de actuar conmigo" y a Ennoshita como "Sigue soñando"; solo es una duda y sé que algunos dirán que estoy loca o que Ryu es hombre de mujeres pero es sólo una simple opinión... Sin más aquí les dejo el cap: _

_**Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas.**_

Frente a frente, El Felino mayor contra El Emperador; todos estaban esperando algo, un golpe, un insulto, algo que incentivara la pelea pero Daichi no dejaría que lo hicieran.

"Bien, bien... Ambos fuera de aquí, no quiero peleas..." Dijo interponiéndose entre los otros dos, Suga estaba temblando de nervios, pensaba que algo malo pasaría y no estaba equivocado.

Kuroo ignoro a Daichi y fijo su vista en Iwaizumi, el otro hizo lo mismo, esperaron unos segundos como si pensaran su siguiente movimiento y dos puños rompieron el aire directo a... La cara de Daichi. El capitán de Karasuno quedo en el suelo aturdido y los demás también, ¿Que acababa de pasar? Se suponía que pelearían entre si, no ambos contra el padre de Karasuno. Suga grito y fue corriendo hacia su novio.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron mucho daño? Daichi..." Sintió los labios de su novio contra los suyos, presionando tiernamente para luego separarse.

"Estaré bien" Suga se alivió por un momento hasta que una palabras retumbaron en su mente "estaré"... Eso significaba que...

_Los Felinos contra La Realeza... en guerra con Los Cuervos. _

Se levantó con la mirada en alto, los otros dos le miraban expectantes y todo empezó. Golpes volaban de un lado a otro, haciendo sangrar narices, provocando moretones y gruñidos de dolor. Suga le había gritado a Tanaka y Kyoko que fueran por ayuda o algo, a lo que los otros dos sólo corrieron fuera. Nishinoya trataba de ver quien peleaba contra quien, pero al parecer sólo tiraban golpes al azar, el punto era herir a los otros dos. Apretó el brazo de su novio que comprendió de inmediato, le abrazo susurrándole algo al oído que hizo suspirar al más bajo para después meterse en la pelea, empezando por tomar a Kuroo del cuello, levantarlo y propinarle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

Kenma al ver eso tembló de impotencia, apretó a Hinata que no quería ver nada "es mi culpa... Mi culpa" pensaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El rubio trataba de calmarse, no podía meterse en aquella devastadora pelea, lo enviarían al hospital de un solo golpe; pero ver a Kuroo enfrentarse a esos tipos que parecían inmensos le causaba nervios, preocupación.

"Kuroo..." Casi sollozo al ver salpicar sangre, que aunque no sabía de quien era, esperaba no fuera de su novio.

"Iwa-chan... Iwa-chan..." Repetía una y otra vez Oikawa, Kageyama había dejado de sangrar y ya no estaba aturdido, lo que le dio tiempo a Oikawa de preocuparse por su novio que estaba peleando ahora con el gigante de Karasuno -Asahi-, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, no podía quedarse ahí sentado.

"Tobio-chan, quédate aquí y tu..." Menciono viendo a Yamaguchi, que le había ayudado para que Kageyama dejara de sangrar. Sonrió al verle, podría decirse que ya le tenía confianza.

"No dejes que se mueva o haga algo estúpido" se levantó y fue corriendo a la pelea.

"¡Oikawa!" Grito Kageyama al ver como Kuroo casi le golpeaba pero el castaño le esquivo dándole un codazo en el estómago. Tantos golpes, tanto ruido; Tsukishima aún estaba plantado en las puertas sin saber que hacer, miro a Kenma que parecía preocupado, Suga nervioso y a Yamaguchi temblando. Tres opciones, ayudar a Daichi que era como su padre, ir con Yamaguchi a calmarle o ayudar a Kuroo que peleaba solo contra cuatro personas... La respuesta era obvia.

"Tsukishima..." Dijo Kuroo cuando vio como el de lentes tiraba al suelo a Daichi para que no golpease al de Nekoma. Tsukishima sabía que después de eso recibiría una gran reprimenda por parte de ambos padre de Karasuno, pero no se arrepentiría de ayudar a Kuroo y Kenma... Simplemente nunca lo haría.

Kageyama al ver todo se sintió impotente, el ahí sentado mientras Oikawa e Iwaizumi arreglaban cuentas que él tenía que saldar. Se levantó decidido, con Yamaguchi detrás de él repitiéndole cosas como "Te vas a lastimar" "siéntate por favor" "Oikawa-san lo dijo"; pero poco le importaron y se incorporó a la pelea.

Todos estaban lastimados, cansados pero seguían golpeando se con toda la fuerza que les quedaba, que era bastante; hasta que se escucho las puertas abrirse, no se detuvieron realmente no les importaba que los vieran.

"¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI!?" Escucharon el grito de Ukai pero nadie se detuvo, lo que le hizo enojarse más; a su lado estaba Takeda que veía todo con asombro, como 7 chicos peleaban entre si, a un rubio que abrazaba a Hinata que ahora les miraba y noto que había llorado, a Suga corriendo hacia ellos desesperado y a Yamaguchi casi desmayando se por tanta sangre derramada en el suelo. Palideció al verla.

"¡Por favor deténganlos!" Grito Suga completamente alterado. Ukai se acercó gritando pero nadie le escucho, lo peor de todo fue que un golpe le llego al estómago y todo empeoro. Ahora estaba el en la pelea tirando a Iwaizumi al suelo con tanta facilidad pero este no se quedaba de brazos cruzados y le tiró de una patada en la rodilla.

"¡UKAI-KUN QUE CREES QUE HACES!" Grito Takeda al verlo pelear con chicos menores, salió del gimnasio seguido por Suga, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

La pelea estaba dispareja, Kuroo y Tsukishima; Oikawa, Iwaizumi y Kageyama; Daichi, Ukai y Asahi, lo más probable era que acabarán primero con Kuroo y Tsukishima. Kenma ya respiraba alterado, le faltaba el aire y era el turno de Hinata de ayudarle; lo sentó en el suelo tratando de calmarlo, le dio agua, le decía como inhalar y exhalar, pero el rubio sólo quería que Kuroo estuviese bien, lo que no parecía posible.

Otra vez las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Takeda con una manguera comenzando a mojar a todos los incluidos en la pelea, Suga suspiro al ver que ya se acabaría pero escucho quejidos de los que estaban siendo mojados.

"¡Sensei! ¡Apague eso!" Grito Ukai pero Takeda comenzó a mojarlo. Suga no sabía que pasaba con eso, sólo era agua... ¿No?

"S-Sensei e-eso so-solo es a-agua... ¿Cierto?" Pregunto asustado. Takeda sonrió.

"Si, sólo es agua... A mucha, mucha presión"

"¡Takeda!"

"¡Sensei!"

"¡No nos puede hacer esto!"

"¡Eso duele!" Chillo Oikawa aunque dejo de sentir el choque del agua contra su cuerpo, era Iwaizumi que le abrazaba para que Takeda no le apuntara con la manguera.

"Iwa-chan..." Se sonrojó al ver el gesto y no pudo evitar reírse ante la pena y la alegría.

"No dejare que te lastimen" al decir esas palabras tenía una cara muy sería, lo que hizo que Oikawa ocultara el rostro. Takeda, Suga, Yamaguchi, Hinata y Kenma suspiraron ante eso, y el de lentes dejo de mojarles.

Después de un rato de mojarles con la manguera, Takeda los separo por secciones en el gimnasio. Dejando a Kuroo, Kenma, Hinata y Kageyama en la esquila izquierda. El rubio besaba a Kuroo por toda la cara, deteniéndose cuando veía un gesto de dolor en su rostro, en ese momento tomaba pomadas, vendas y parches que les había dado Takeda.

"Siento haberte preocupado Kenma" menciono cuando el más bajo le ponía un parche en la mejilla. Le acaricio la espalda lentamente.

"No importa... ¿Estas mejor?" Pregunto procurándose de que no tuviera más heridas. Kuroo sonrió y lo acercó a él, besándole lentamente.

"Ahora si" Hinata y Tsukishima desviaron la mirada, no tenían por qué mirar nada de eso. Hinata miro a Tsukishima con admiración.

"Gracias por lo que hiciste por pa... Kuroo" se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo que estuvo a punto de decir y sin duda Tsukishima lo noto, río con cierta burla ante eso aunque le parecía adorable.

"Es un amigo… no lo dejaría solo" Hinata sonrió alegre y termino de curarle las heridas.

"No eres mal tipo, Tsukishima" el rubio le miro extrañado.

"Pff… Siempre he sido así"

En frente de ellos a una distancia considerable estaban Iwaizumi, Oikawa y Kageyama, con el castaño tratando de curarles pero solo "trataba".

"Dame eso… nunca supiste hacerlo Kusoikawa" le quito la venda que tenia en las manos la cual se había enredado, Oikawa sonrió haciendo que pareciese un niño aunque en el fondo se sentía inútil por no poder curar a Iwaizumi y su pequeño Tobio. El otro lo noto y le abrazo apegándose –cosa que hizo sonrojar a Kageyama por que no veía eso a diario- a él, besando disimuladamente su cabeza; Oikawa estaba asombrado, Iwa-chan tenía muchas sorpresas ese día.

"Iwa-chan…"

"No necesitas hacerlo… Serás buena esposa incluso así" tanto Kageyama y Oikawa se quedaron con la boca abierta, se separaron un poco mientras el castaño le miraba entre divertido y avergonzado.

"¡Eso es una propuesta Iwa-chan!"

"No… es una promesa"

_Me voy a morir Iwa-chan_

_¿Tendré que llamarle padre?_

Suga por su parte estaba curando y regañando a Daichi por su irresponsable reacción ante la pelea. Junto a Nishinoya y Asahi, mientras el primero casi se le trepaba encima al As por su increíble valentía.

"¡Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, Daichi!"

"Estuviste increíble Asahi-san"

"Estoy muy decepcionado de ti… y pensar que te creía una persona madura"

"Eres tan genial y valiente, ¡Justo lo que esperaba de mi novio!"

"NISHINOYA NO LO PREMIES" grito Sugawara enojado al ver como el libero besaba a su novio y lo consentía de todas maneras posibles. Noya se separo de Asahi un momento, que estaba como en el cielo en ese instante.

"Pero si lo hizo para defender a Daichi-san… Se merece esto y mas" menciono volviendo a su tarea de casi follar con su novio a la vista de todos. Daichi suspiro, le dolía todo y además Suga le regañaba, solo quiso defender a Kageyama y después detener todo el problema. Suga le miro, si era sincero, Daichi había hecho eso para ayudar no por malicia. Se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano susurro.

"Sé que lo hiciste de buena fe… Te daré un premio esta noche" y beso su mejilla; o si, todos los moretones valdrían la pena.

Por otro lado… alguien si estaba en problemas.

"Fue muy irresponsable"

"…"

"Pudiste haberlos lastimado seriamente"

"…"

"Y no te detuviste"

"…" Ukai no sabia que contestar a todo lo que decía Takeda, era cierto y no podía negarlo, casi le rompió la mandíbula a uno de esos chicos, a Kuroo si recordaba bien; Takeda le miraba con reproche, cualquiera pensaría que no era un regaño, pero es que no conocían esa mirada de Takeda, podía parecer lindo pero si te fijabas bien en sus ojos podías ver el brillo uno muy especial y terrorífico.

"Lo siento…"

"Claro y eso le quita el dolor a Kuroo-kun ¿verdad?" Ukai se sentía mal, le estaba regañando en frente de todos los muchachos y podía escuchar las leves risas de Kuroo, Iwaizumi y Tsukishima, esos mocosos se las pagarían. Estaba molesto, no pensaba claramente y estaba consiente de ello.

"Cierra la maldita boca"

"¿Qué dijiste?" exploto con eso. Se levanto estrepitosamente acorralando a Takeda.

"¡QUE CIERRES TU ESTUPIDA BOCA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!" grito y todos se sobresaltaron. Takeda tembló un poco sin acabarlo de creer.

"U-Ukai-kun… Yo…"

"Estoy arto de ti" Daichi se levanto y se dirigió a pocos metros de ellos, temía que pasara algo malo.

"Pero…"

"¡CALLATE!" levanto el puño, todos reaccionaron pero este se quedo a unos milímetros de la cara de Takeda. El de lentes no pestaño ni un momento.

"Hazlo…" le dijo sin miedo, Ukai se alejó un momento… ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? Él no quería lastimar a Takeda, nunca lo haría. Al ver que este no hacia nada, Takeda se fue con la frente en alto… le dolía el pecho pero siguió adelante.

Ese día fue largo para Tsukishima, lo único que quería era irse a dormir y tal vez no ir a la escuela mañana; entre tantos pensamientos regreso a su realidad, le dolía hasta reírse de Kageyama. Cuando de repente, vio a Yamaguchi caminando solo –algo inusual porque siempre iba con Kageyama- se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

"Yamaguchi" le llamo cuando estaba a un metro, el de pecas volteo y se sonrojo inmediatamente, se detuvo para que Tsukishima llegase a su lado.

"¿Q-Que pasa?" Tsukishima admitía que se veía lindo tartamudeando y con ese color rojizo en sus mejillas, pero tenia que decir algo.

"Lo que paso con Kageyama…" el mas bajo se sorprendió e inmediatamente negó.

"No es nada, lamento haberte tratado así" Tsukishima se acercó mas a él y le tomo de las manos, lo que le hizo dar un brinco.

"No… Yo… Me importas, Yamaguchi. Demasiado, lamento que todo esto pasara" le apretó las manos y sintió como le temblaban. Se sintió aliviado y alegre, por fin Yamaguchi estaría con el.

"B-Bueno… y-yo…"

"Déjame besarte"

"¿¡Qué!?" grito sorprendido el de pecas, casi cayéndose dé la impresión y de la cercanía del rubio.

"Solo quiero… verificar lo que siento por ti" se acercó más, pero Yamaguchi se alejaba. En un momento dado, el de pecas se quedo quieto con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Le estaba dando permiso y él no lo desperdiciaría. Le tomo de las caderas, sus cuerpos se acercaron lentamente, temiendo el momento en el que desaparecieran, Tsukishima cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar. Fue la mejor decisión.

Sus labios se unieron, moviéndose lento, acoplándose a los contrarios, el simple roce era magnifico como si fuera seda. Tsukishima no quería que se separaran, ya no era como cuando niños, era algo más serio, más obsesivo. Sintió como Yamaguchi se separaba de él, alejándole con las manos que se encontraban en el pecho del rubio; Tsukishima también se separo abriendo sus ojos, aun con el cosquilleo en su estomago. Pero no dio fe a lo que escucho después.

"No... Sentí nada" se quedo en blanco ante eso, pensó que estaría bromeando de manera cruel; pero no, en el rostro de Yamaguchi solo había confusión por el hecho de no haber sentido nada.

"Yo... Lo siento mucho" se fue corriendo, dejando ahí solo a Tsukishima.

Hinata iba de camino a casa, pero antes pasaría a comer algo cuando vio a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi hablando.

_Por fin dio el paso._

Vio como se besaron y se sonrojó completamente, desvió la mirada.

_No necesito ver eso. _

Cuando volteó de nuevo algo parecía andar mal, Yamaguchi tenía una expresión rara en su rostro y segundos después se fue corriendo. Se fijó en Tsukishima, seguramente le hizo algo pero sólo pudo percibir algo entre frustración, tristeza y enojo.

_No te entrometas Shoyo, este no es tu problema... Todo sucedió por algo así... ¡¿Entonces porque te diriges a el?!_

Cuando estuvo a su lado no supo que decir, no siquiera sabía que había pasado.

"¿Tsukishima?" Susurro para llamar su atención, pero el Rubio sólo miraba por donde Yamaguchi se fue corriendo, elevo su mano al pecho y murmuro.

"¿Y ahora que se supone que yo haga con esto?"

_Creo... Que te tardaste demasiado..._

**Aquí el final del capítulo, demasiado dramático ¿no creen? Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé en escribirlo y tarde un poco pero como dicen "lento pero seguro". En fin, díganme si le gusto o no, si quieren algo en especial como un lime o Lemmon o algo, como creen que deba solucionarse ese tipo de cosas. Y también sobre lo de Tanaka y Ennoshita -insisto, harían buena pareja- recuerden, es sólo una opinión. Bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima :D... ¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, sé que me tarde un poco en subir el cap… ¡pero aquí esta! Me puse a pensar seriamente en que incluiría en este capitulo y lamento mucho pero no puse lemmon, es que alguien, alias **lirio azul **a la que mas le vale ver esto, me hizo pensar en que es cierto eso de que todos en apuros y una pareja de calenturientos, así que a la próxima les hare un lime; de todas maneras hay un lime aquí en este cap… no sé si se considera lemmon… en fin, gracias por sus comentarios que me vuelven loca, me hacen perder la cordura en cualquier lugar, los leo dos veces algunos, para darme ánimos al escribir xD… sin mas, he aquí un extra xDD y después el cap:

**Extra**

_**¿Por qué no regreso Tanaka?**_

En cuanto escucharon la petición desesperada de Suga, Tanaka y Shimizu salieron prácticamente volando fuera del gimnasio. Miraban en todas las direcciones posibles, buscando a alguien, algo que detuviera todo lo sucedido... Nada, no encontraban algo de ayuda por ningún lado. Hasta qué una puerta se abrió, casi chocaron contra ella pero se detuvieron a casi medio metro.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Porqué la prisa?" Pregunto Ennoshita, se veían agitados y jadeantes, por lo que supuso algo malo pasaba.

"Necesitamos encontrar a un profesor o algo" dijo Shimizu aunque su voz salía entrecortada. Ennoshita no parecía entender que pasaba por lo que contesto simplemente.

"Takeda esta con Ukai en la sala de profesores, tenía que llevar unas cosas pero..." Ante de que pudiera continuar, se vio arrastrado por Tanaka y la chica, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de profesores, lo vieron a ambos discutiendo de algún asunto; sin embargo, no les importo e interrumpieron.

"Necesitamos que vengan con nosotros" dijo Tanaka rápidamente. Ukai se veía molesto, tanto por la intromisión como por otra cosa en particular.

"No tenemos tiempo..."

"¡SE ESTÁN MATANDO EN EL GIMNASIO! ¡POR FAVOR!" Grito Tanaka desesperado mientras Shimizu temblaba de tanta adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. Ambos profesores salieron rápidamente, no sabía si estaba exagerando o no, pero sería peligroso que realmente sucediera así. Antes de que Tanaka y Ennoshita pudieran salir la puerta se cerró, lastimosamente por fuera.

"¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Kyoko-san!" Gritaron ambos, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharles. Tanaka se sintió frustrado y Ennoshita estaba demasiado nervioso.

"Tendremos que salir por la ventana" dijo Tanaka aproximándose a esta, pero el peli negro le tomo del brazo.

"¡Estas loco! No empeores las cosas"

"¿Y quedarme aquí mientras golpean a Daichi y los demás?"

"Cálmate, estamos en un tercer piso, Idiota. Morirías antes de llegar a ayudarles" todo se volvió silencio entre ambos. Tanaka había dejado la idea de saltar, era demasiado idiota. Vio a Ennoshita, sus mejillas teñidas de un escarlata muy hermoso. Si se fijaba bien, le recordaba a Kyoko-san.

_Hermoso._

Removió ese pensamiento energéticamente, llamando la atención del de pelo negro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Tanaka respondió rápidamente, sin meditar sus palabras.

"Es que eres lindo…" las mejillas de ambos se colorearon en un instante, desviando la mirada el uno del otro.

_Sólo queda esperar pero sería una tarde y noche muy larga, porque Takeda y Ukai, no regresarían._

_**Si no es tu problema, no te entrometas. **_

Dolor. Angustia. La cabeza iba a estallarle, el pecho se comprimía con fuerza; Yamaguchi le destrozo, fue como si al estar por fin en sus manos lo hubiera tirado a un abismo sin fin. No escuchaba la voz de Hinata, apenas sentía como le movía, no quería ver a nadie, no quería escuchar nada... El orgullo que se había tragado para hablar con el de pecas se desvaneció con el aire. Se sentía pisoteado. Un nombre llego a sus pensamientos entre tanta confusión.

_Kageyama. _

Le mataría, por su alma que lo haría. El rey le había quitado lo que más quería, justo cuando al fin se daba cuenta, se lo arrebato en un instante. ¿Como fue posible que en casi solo una semana, el rey desvaneciera cualquier rastro del amor de Yamaguchi hacia el rubio? ¿Acaso Yamaguchi no lo amaba tanto como proclamaba? Salió de su pensamiento al darse cuenta como Hinata le jalaba a una dirección desconocida.

"¿A dónde rayos me llevas?" Estaba frustrado lo suficiente como para aguantar de paso a el más bajo. Este no contesto por un momento, como si pensara su respuesta final.

"Al único lugar y con las únicas personas que creo son las indicadas para ayudar" Tsukishima ya no dijo nada, no valía la pena discutir con Hinata y no tenía las ganas de hacerlo de todos modos.

Caminaron un rato hasta que estuvieron frente a una hermosa pastelería. Tsukishima se pregunto ¿Que clase de pastelería estaba abierta a esas horas?

"¿Para qué..." Antes de que continuara, Hinata lo empujo dentro.

"¿Tsukishima? ¿Shoyo?" El rubio dirigió su mirada a la persona que menciono sus nombres, para su sorpresa ahí de encontraban Kenma comiendo un flan y Kuroo con un traje de camarero.

"¿Trabajas?"

"Nos quedaremos un tiempo por aquí y necesito pagar el hospedaje" Kuroo sonreía como si nada, todo parecía normal a excepción de que el lugar estaba vacío.

"Ya iba a cerrar" explico.

Después de que se sentaron a la mesa junto a Kenma, Hinata relato lo sucedido desde su punto de vista; después continuó Tsukishima, contando la historia completa.

"¿Entonces que harás?" Pregunto Kuroo poniendo una rebanada de pastel frente a Hinata, que al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos comenzando a comer. El rubio pensó por un momento, la verdad es que no tenía idea.

"No lo se... Dejarlo pasar, supongo" Mientras Hinata comía, Kenma le limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta.

"Esa ya no es una opción" menciono Kenma sin dejar de limpiar a Hinata, Tsukishima centro toda su atención en él.

"Técnicamente ya te declaraste, ahora no puedes simplemente hacer como si no hubiera pasado... Kageyama te lo quito ¿no?" Eso último sorprendió tanto a Tsukishima como Hinata, ambos bajaron la mirada. Kenma le miro fijamente, serio. Kuroo le tomo de la mano.

"Entonces reconquístalo... Por una razón se enamoró de ti, explota eso. Da la vuelta al juego, se tu quien decida que pase." Las palabras de Kenma ni siquiera pareciera que vinieran de él, pero lo hacían; y estaba impregnadas con verdad, estaba decidido.

_Ganaría a Yamaguchi Tadashi. De cualquier forma._

Corría a toda velocidad, velocidad que ni siquiera creía poseer. Tenía un rumbo fijo, sabía que debía hacer y a que enfrentarse. El beso de Tsukishima aún ardía en sus labios, como si hubiera sido marcado con fuego; sentía las caricias en su piel, pero no sabía si se sentían bien o mal. Su mente no funcionaba, sus movimiento no coordinaban, cada paso que daba era un reto y cada latido era un terremoto.

Tocaron a su puerta con insistencia, no esperaba a nadie ese día. De hecho, no creía que alguien quisiera verlo. Se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta. Alguien se le abalanzó, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo rápidamente. Parecía como si le quisiera besar.

_Yamaguchi... _

Se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, pero la acción siguiente dejo en claro para que venía. Lo zarandeaba con fuerza, de adelante a atrás, de un lado a otro, Kageyama sintió el dolor en el cuello por aquellas acciones furiosas. Balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles para el setter, que trataba de detenerle.

"¡DEVUELVEMELO! ¡DEVUELVEMELO AHORA!" Gritaba una y otra vez, confundiendo a Kageyama.

"¡DE QUE COÑO ME HABLAS, YAMAGUCHI!"

"¡DEVUELVEMELO!"

"¡LO HARÍA SI ME DIJERAS QUE TE QUITE!" De repente el movimiento cesó, Yamaguchi recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Kageyama. El otro por otra parte, seguía sin entender nada.

"Mi amor por Tsukki" sollozo.

_Así que era eso..._

Beso tras beso, prenda tras prenda, Suga y Daichi se sumergían en su propio mundo, la madre de Karasuno sentado en las piernas de Daichi, besándose con desesperación, ansiando el contacto. Sus lenguas se enredaban, peleaban entre si en una guerra que no requería ganador. Se apegaban el uno al otro, tocando hasta donde sus manos podían llegar; Daichi masajeaba el trasero de su novio, sabían para que habían ido, sabían que acabarían haciéndolo, pero ese era el punto.

Koushi estiraba la camiseta del capitán, casi queriendo arrancarla de su cuerpo, movía sus caderas para alentar al otro a seguir, el choque de pelvis les volvía locos, los roces mas profundos les envolvían en una sensación embriagante. La ropa quedo de lado, tirada por alguna parte de la habitación, la escena era tan salvaje, tan excitante para ambos. Daichi se posiciono encima de su novio, devorando su cuello, marcándolo como suyo. Suga se retorcía debajo, ansiando el momento en el que Daichi pasara a lo más importante. El capitán le abrió las piernas, a lo que Koushi no protesto; estaban listos para eso, no era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos, pero si la primera en la que llegarían al final. Se adentro de a poco en su cuerpo, tratando de hacer el menor daño posible, Suga se encontraba relajado para que el trabajo fuera más fácil. Centímetro a centímetro, Daichi se introducía en Suga, sacándole suspiros y jadeos, ambos estaban ansiosos. Pero un recuerdo invadió la mente de Suga.

_Hinata llorando._

_Yamaguchi angustiado._

_Kageyama destrozado._

_Tsukishima confundido._

_Ukai arrepentido._

_Takeda ofendido. _

_Todos…_

"E-Espera Da-daichi…" Suga se separo completamente del capitán, que estaba asustado preguntándose si le había hecho daño. Se acercó a él, con un semblante de preocupación, Suga tenia las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa… Koushi?" Suga se abrazó a Daichi con todas sus fuerzas, sollozando levemente.

"No puedo Daichi… No ahora… Todos están pasándola mal y yo… yo… no he podido ayudarlos. No es justo que yo este haciendo esto contigo mientras ellos… ellos… Siento como si me burlara" Daichi le abrazo, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza. Para cualquiera esa seria una excusa, pero no conocían a Koushi de la manera en la que Daichi lo hacia. Suga era como una verdadera madre, se preocupaba por los demás antes que por el mismo y eso era una clara muestra de ello. Mientras todos estaban estresados, cansados y casi al borde de la desesperación; ellos eran completamente felices… algo imperdonable para Sugawara.

"Encontraremos una solución… les ayudaremos, te lo prometo" Suga se separo un poco solo para ver el rostro de su novio con incredulidad. Daichi le limpio las lágrimas, con una sonrisa para calmarle.

"¿En serio?... ¿No estas molesto?" El otro soltó una leve risa para después besar su frente con ternura.

"Nunca contigo… Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que ellos estén bien" Suga sonrió, aferrándose a Daichi, sintiéndose seguro.

_Todo por ti, Koushi… _

**Sé que estarán pensando que primero: Kuroo y Kenma no aparecen mucho, segundo: Iwaizumi y Oikawa junto con Takeda, Ukai, Nishinoya y Asahi no aparecieron y tercero: van a matarme. ¡Pero todo tiene solución en la vida! Creanme que todo tiene solución… y una pequeña aclaración, ESTO NO ES UN KAGEYAMA X YAMAGUCHI, así es la trama de la historia, sé que pareciese que son algo mas pero créanme que no es así… sin mas les agradezco leer mi fic, enserio que se los debo por sus lindos comentarios, creo que eso es todo, el próximo será mas largo xDD bueno adiós, hasta la próxima semana –domingo- :DD… ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
